Corruption of Cana
by snakebit1995
Summary: In a Corruption of Champions Adaptation, Cana is sent into another world by her village to eliminate the demon threat. Join her journey full of strange meetings and events. Contains: Lemons, Transformations, And a whole lot of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **I decided for my next "Adaptation" I do some Corruption of Champions stuff. It's a flash game full of transformations and various growths. I wasn't sure who our MC would be because it needed to be someone with room to grow but also a naughty side herself, in the end I landed on Cana. It's full of naughtiness to so be warned.**

 **For build I went with Average, Complexion was Olive, hair was brown. I mad her gift Smarts cause Cana is pretty cunning. Her Plans for Life were**

 **These are her starting stats.**

 **Height: 5'7.**

 **Skin: Olive**

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 **Breasts: D-cup**

 **Gift: Smarts**

 **Life Plan: Schooling**

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I hated everything. I grew up in the small village of Magnolia, a remote village with rich traditions, buried deep in the wilds. Every year for as long as I can remember, my village has chosen a champion to send to the cursed Demon Realm. Legend has it that in years Magnolia has failed to produce a champion, chaos has reigned over the countryside. Children disappear, crops wilt, and disease spreads like wildfire. This year, I've have been selected to be the champion.

I got tossed through some portal and I just woke up on the other side. I had a pounding headache and I wasn't sure if that was from the trans dimensional travel or my own lack of beer to curb my hangover.

"Ugh." I rolled over only to come face to face with some tiny red imp and his thick pulsating cock.

Instantly my whole body heated up and I was struggling not to jump him right then and there.

 _What is this urge?_

"You're not chasing down my cock?" the imp said "The last champion was clamoring for it when she woke up, the Lust Draft usually works."

My pussy was aching but I managed to shake my horniess away and send the Imp off before I lost control or he raped me.

"FOOL!" he yelled "You could have had pleasure unending... but should we ever cross paths again you will regret humiliating me! Remember the name Zetaz, as you'll soon face the wrath of my master!"

"Yeah, yeah get lost." I waved.

I decided to make the area around the portal my base camp, I got a tent and a few defensive and hunting traps set up. Still once I was done setting up I still had a problem, I was horny as hell.

I looked around to make sure I was alone before taking my bikini like top off and tossing my pants to the side. I sat down against a log and started teasing my tits, soon I had a hand down to rub my clit.

I let my hand roam over my plump lips, slowly teasing yourself, plunging deeper into my folds to arouse myself towards an orgasm. I rubbed and teased around the sensitive little pleasure bud, letting my fingers pound the depths below. my horny puss was aching for attention and I was giving it, dipping your fingers into the moist honeypot, and jilling yourself vigorously. My large breasts were rolling around and I was pumping faster and faster.

"Ha…ha…" I was at my breaking point "HAAAAAA!"

I screamed out as I climaxed and came all over, still it got rid of that aching I had but it tuckered me out and I took a nap.

* * *

 **Later**

I decided to try walking into that portal, it took a little bit to figure out how the thing fricken worked but soon I was pretty sure I could use it to fast travel places I had gone before. So I headed out of camp and into a forest. Once I memorized the path I headed back to my tent and slept for the night.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The first thing I did was head into the forest again. It was dense but traversable with just basic survival techniques. As I passed by a small rocky hill a tiny goblin jumped out. She was small, decent sized breasts but big wide hips, she was naked and I could see her dripping vagina and piercings.

"There's only so much cock and I've got dis got it." She hissed.

"Uhh…ok?" I said confused.

"That's what I thought," the goblin said as she fished around in her pouches, "but I'm not cruel, I'll give you my best dildo so you can keep your hot little box stuffed all the time."

She pulls out a long pink dick and tosses it to me. I caught it and it flops around, nearly slapping me in the cheek. Gross.

The goblin leaves you with a warning, "Be careful, it likes to leak aphrodisiacs like crazy. Believe me, those are FUN to get addicted to. Oh, and remember – Shelia owns all the cocks around here, so if you ever grow one, come pay your dues!"

"Okay bye." I said confused as she jumped off.

 _That was fucking weird._

I looked around that small part of the forest before heading back to camp. I threw that Deluxe Dildo into my tent and forgot about it before going exploring some more.

This time I went a different direction and ended up near a lake. When I was looking around I ended up finding a tree that had dropped some fruit, it was like a peach but extra fuzzy, not like mold just peach fuzz.

Now know my way to the Lake and forest I headed back to my camp, once I got there I heard my stomach growling so I pulled out that peach and devoured it, it was so sweet and made me feel full of energy.

Still there was plenty of daylight left so I headed back to the lake, I figured maybe if I could find that tree again I could stock up on peaches. As I walked near the shores of the lake I heard an odd noise as I walked. I brushed some dirt away and saw I was walking on old rotting planks. I ended up following the path into some old ruins of a town, I looked for a person but couldn't see anyone.

When I was heading back to my camp I saw a strange creature in tattered robes, it was a strange girl with the features of a rat.

"What the heck?" I wondered.

"Come here." She smiled "I don't bite."

I still needed to learn more about where I was so I cautiously walked forward.

"Hi there I'm Wendy an Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters." She pouted lowering her hood to show long blue hair "The worlds a dangerous place so be careful."

"Uhh thanks for the advice." I smiled.

I left the rat girl there and kept heading back to my camp, on the way back I found a little farm a small house growing rows of fruits and vegetables. It had been hours since I had that peach and now I was starving again. As I looked at the pepper patch a woman popped up out of it.

"Whoa!" I gasped when I saw her.

She was of average height, slender and flat chested with long orange hair and dog like features, ears, tail, everything.

She smiled "Welcome stranger, it sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. My name's Beth, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests!"

She filled me in about the lake and her farm, telling me how the demons can't seem to stay close for long, and monsters always seem weaker the few times they have approached her farm.

Beth flushes and rapidly changes subject "I've got to get back to work, but you help yourself to the peppers, hun!"

"Thanks." I smiled picking one to have for dinner that night.

On my way back I saw a boat but didn't pay it a ton of mind. I got back to camp and began preparing my dinner before resting for the night. That pepper was spicy but sure felt nutritious. After I ate I did a little housekeeping around camp and then hit the hay.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I decided to check out the forest again today. Something there was drawing me in with it's scent, such a sweet aroma. I followed the scent and soon heard a humming, or more like a buzzing.

That's when she came into view. A great woman, yellow and black, a Bee-like handmaiden would be the best comparison. She sits atop a great flower while humming her tune, happily picking the petals off of another flower. Her body is thin, save her abdomen, she has long pink hair. Her head is more humanoid than bee, with black eyes, antennae, and luscious black lips that glimmer wetly, bending into a smile as she sees you approach. Standing, she welcomes you in, her wings giving a small buzz as her arms spread open for a welcoming embrace.

"Umm hello." I blinked.

She looked a little taken back at first, shocked I actually responded.

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle with me?" she buzzed pushing her chest up a bit.

I gulped "No thanks."

 _I'm not drunk enough for that._

"Why do you even want to cuddle?" I asked.

"How else would I, the great Sherry, lay her eggs?" she asked "The hive always needs new workers…I promise it will feel good."

"No thanks." I said turning away "I'm not interested in that right now, maybe I'll see you again some other time."

I started heading back to camp when a goblin jumped out.

"Ha!" I gasped in shock.

"Time to get fucked you slut." She growled.

She wasn't letting me just walk away so I got ready to defend myself. She jumped in and I got a good gut punch on her, she slid back and opened a bottle of green fluid and threw it at me, whatever was in there burned my skin a bit, poison most likely.

I hit her with a combo punch but she was more focused on doing alluring stretches and poses. She was giving me that come over here look but I was doing my best to resist her charms still her little show was turning me on. Snapping to focus I drilled her with a kick causing her to slid back and whimper in pain. She had given up, she was looking at me with quiet sniffles.

I picked up the goblin, placing her on my knee and restraining both her arms behind her back with my left hand. I tore a piece of supple leather off of her clothes and used it to bind her arms back. She looked up at me, her eyes worried at the thought of being at the mercy of a larger creature. In spite of that, she seems more than a little turned on, if the juices leaking out are a sign.

I smirked "So the little skank has a submissive streak huh?"

She blushes red and the flow of feminine fluid thickens as she nods. I was horny, she was horny, this was gonna happen now besides she'd probably enjoy whatever sexual act I could perform with her, so might as well surprise her.

A cruel idea popped into my mind – getting revenge for her attempts to drug and poison me. I easily ripped the pouches from her belt and pulled out a few random bottles. The goblin, understanding my intent, begins struggling to free herself, but I can easily restrain the smaller woman and force the drugs into her mouth, one after the another. When she tries to spit them out, I massage her throat, triggering her instinct to swallow.

 _I need to know what kinds of effects these things have for my own protection…sorry you'll have to be my test subject._

By the third bottle she'd given up on struggling and was instead trying to grind her cunt into my knee. Her mouth is open wide and her entire face is flushed dark red with desire. I finished forcing her to shotgun the potions and take the remaining bottles and shove her, catching her ankles to hold her over my leg with her ass in the air. The scent of her arousal and the vapors from all the drugs and aphrodisiacs gave me a bit of a 'contact high', at least in the sense that my virgin, moist twat got puffy and moist in an instant. My arousal can't wait. This slut needs to be punished.

 ***THWACK!***

I smacked her nicely rounded ass. Pulling back, feeling drops of wetness thanks to her prominent pussy-lips. The little bitch's cunt is so inflamed with need that she's practically squirting from that simple spank. I swat her again, watching her entire body tense and feeling her fluids splatter you.

"YOU GOT ME WET, YOU CUNT! BAD BITCH!" you scold, slapping her even harder "I bet you like it when Mistress Cana gets naughty with you."

The goblin squealed, though in delight or pain I couldn't be sure. I start spanking her harder and harder, turning her ass from green to red from the repeated abuse. Her entire body begins convulsing and squirting, splattering your arm with her honey. She got off on it! Well, after that kind of show, she's going to get me off too.

I pulled her off my leg and shoved her face between my thighs and towards my virgin, moist cooter. She thrashes against me, too lost to her own pleasure to realize what's going on. Forcefully I put her plump little lips on my love-box and grind, letting her tongue slip into me folds.

"HAAA!" I moaned as she started eating me out.

Her eyes are little white slits, her pupils rolled up out of view, but there's enough of something in there that her tongue recognizes the taste and starts licking. I'm trembling; it feels WAY better than this should. Perhaps some of her potions have left a residue on her lips and tongue, but you don't care.

"Yeah that's it." I bit my lip "I'm…I'm…OHHH!"

I came on the drugged up green bitch, leaving the taste of pussy on her tongue. Her face has some strange dopey smile on it, and she looks like she's in some strange state in between consciousness and sleep. I grabbed her by the hair and toss her on the ground, watching her body twitch and jump as her orgasm continues to rack her body. It looks like it's starting to slow down, the little twat ought to be fine.

I slowly redress, ignoring the pants and moans from the blissed-out goblin, and prepare to leave. Taking one last look I realize her fluids have made a puddle bigger than her. She'll probably have a hell of a hangover when she wakes up. I sigh and saunter off, only feeling a small bit of guilt.

 _That was…kinda exciting, don't know what came over me there but it was worth it._

I check the goblin's satchel, one of the bottle's smelled like booze so I took it with me, after that I needed a drink.

On my walk back to camp I chugged the booze, it wasn't really alcoholic enough to even give me a slight buzz but it did taste nice, still after drinking it my pussy felt…empty. I figured it was just a little sore after the thrashing it took from that goblin girl.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So we'll be chronicling a playthrough of CoC with Cana as our star. Get ready for fun! As you know CoC is written in the second person but I do most of my writing in first or third, so I some grammar gets messy from places I rewrote the lines I apologize.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Booze Hound

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

After my excursion with the goblin I did some more exploring and discovered a desert, I didn't enter it but I made note of it before sleeping for the night back at camp.

The next morning when I was out exploring an imp flew down to attack, it wasn't that one from when I first got here but they looked alike…they all looked similar to me. He attacked me and I fought back, after once swipe he waved his arms and me and I got weak at the knees.

 _I feel so…hot._

Each time I would hit the imp he did a similar gesture and I started to feel overwhelmed. Still I managed to grab him and beat him senseless but now I was horny as all hell.

Unable to hold back I shed my comfortable clothes without a thought and approach the masturbating imp, looming over him menacingly. My, moist cunt moistened in anticipation as I gazed down upon his splendid rod. Without hesitation, I lowered myself until my lips are spread wide by his demon-head, the hot pre-cum tingling my insides deliciously.

"HMMM!" I frowned as I pushed against him, but his demonic tool is too large for my tight virgin fuck-hole.

"Dammit!" I hissed shifting my position and beginning to grind my fuck-hole against his huge nub-covered demon-dick, coating it with fluids of my puss. My clit tingles wonderfully as it bumps against every vein on his thick appendage. You happily tug and pinch on your erect nipples, adding to your pleasure and nearly driving yourself to orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes….OH YES!" I screamed

I lost track of time while pumping against the imp's huge nub-covered demon-dick. At long last I felt my virgin, moist cunt ripple and quiver. My legs gave out as I lost all muscle control and collapsed against the small demon.

"HMMMM!" gasped as his nub-covered demon-dick erupts against me, splattering my large chest with hot demonic cum that rapidly soaks into my skin. I giggled and rose up from the exhausted imp, feeling totally satisfied.

I checked his bags and found some strange black egg AKA lunch.

I got back to camp and hungrily ate that black egg, it sated my hunger but also made my skin tingle and wiped away the little blemishes I had.

 _So the food here has properties too…I should watch what I eat._

After Lunch I took a power nap before exploring, this time I discovered a saleswoman, she had long lavender hair and an array of wares.

"Greetings, traveler! My name is Laki." The woman introduced herself "I am, as you can see, a humble purveyor of items, curios and other accoutrements. While I am not in a position to show you my full wares as my shop is packed on this push-cart, I do offer some small trinkets for travelers I meet."

"So can I get you anything stranger?" she asked.

"I'm a little strapped for cash." I smiled "Maybe a different time."

As I was heading off I noticed something far off in the distance, a glimmering that peaked my interests. I followed the path into an old ruined cathedral, it was half buried and falling apart but still possible for a visit. The inside was mostly uneventful but one thing that caught my eye was the statues, specifically the one of a woman…a succubus. She was posed in a crouch, she appeared taller than me, close to six foot and was sporting DD breasts, two golden horns and big bat like wings on her back she even had a long monster tail. She was naked to, with a hollow area near her crotch.

" _ **Break My Bonds, Tame Me"**_

"Ha!" I looked around but couldn't see anyone "Was that…the statue? Well…why not."

I punched the chain "Ow that was dumb!"

Still the old thing chains cracked and split, freeing the gargoyle.

The gargoyle stepped down from her pedestal, and now kneeled, forehead near the ground and weight rested upon her stone knuckles even as her massive wingspan unfolds behind her and her mace-like tail swishes rapidly behind her. Slowly, the gargoyle raises her head to gaze upon you, her now ruby-red eyes staring into yours. Her smooth, nippleless breasts heave, once-stone hair falling forward in strands, fringing her smooth, angular face. Her thin, gray lips slowly curl into a small, sultry smile as she says, just on the edge of hearing...

"Master…"

I looked around, she must have been talking to me.

"What would you have this one do?" she asked.

"What…are you exactly?" I asked.

"A humble servant, your tool to use." She said "Plaything, toy whatever you need. Ask and I will obey. This one would be honored to pleasure. You if you need it."

"I see." I nodded "And what's your name?"

"I…just am I have no name." she said "What would you call me?"

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin "Seilah."

"Seilah…" she hummed "Yes Master has good tastes."

She was still kneeling at me, she needed an order so I just gave her something.

"Uhh…roll over?"

Seilah didn't hesitate and rolled over like a puppy. I decided to talk, she told me her last Master grew bored and chained her up while getting a new toy. I felt kind bad for her. She told me that demons destroyed this place after the people of the cathedral misplaced their faith.

"Well enough sitting around this dreary old hole." I said "Come on let's go back to my camp."

"I am bound to this place." Seilah frowned "I cannot leave, please don't ask."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said embarrassed "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I will, if you return, you will return right?" she begged "I can make it pleasurable if you want it!"

"I'll come visit again in a few days." I smiled patting her head before leaving.

On my way back to my camp I found a bottle with the words **"Succubus Milk"** on in, the label said it would, "Bring out the Succubus in you."

I took it back to camp and later ended up popping the cork to taste it, like the label said it was milk, sweet creamy milk. As I drank it I felt my chest grow heavy and saw I just put on a little boob weight, I probably went up a cup size if I guessed and when I bathed in the river later my face seemed a little more feminine.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I woke up the next morning horny as hell, I had to masturbate, before I started I remember that toy I got from that goblin, Shelia.

I grabbed the fake dong, aroused but still somewhat disgusted by its shape. A drop of pink aphrodisiac leaks from the tip, offering me just a hint of the pleasure I was in for. I made sure to catch it on your crotch, letting the fluid seep into your virgin, moist cooter. Warmth radiates outwards, spreading through me, my diminutive clit peeks through. I hesitated before slowly working it inside me, gasping at the enhanced sensitivity. I splayed my legs and lie there with it inside me, feeling it respond to my wetness, becoming more and more turned on by the second.

The thickness of the toy gradually increases, filling me up more and more effectively as it reacts to bodily fluids.

"HNGH!" I groaned at the tightness.

I grabbed it two-handed and start slamming it into my cooter, vigorously fucking myself with the swelling dong. The sensations just keep getting better and better as more and more of the goblin's sex-drug leaked into me. Even my tiny bitch-clit and cunt-lips tingle with need. I answered that need by picking up the pace, pistoning faster and faster.

Practically brutalizing my cunt with the swollen puss-plug, I broke out into orgasm "GAAHHHH!"

My hips leap off the ground, quivering in the air against my hands as I ram the toy in deeper, as far as it will go. I can feel it spurting inside you, just like a real man. I wiggled and moaned as the muscle spasms work their way through me, leaving me exhausted. The pink dildo suddenly shrinks back to its original size and flops free, leaving my cunt stretched open to drool a puddle of pink cum.

"Fuck that was good." I moaned.

 _This world…is fucking wild._

* * *

 **Later**

After taking a small nap I headed into the forest, I came across a bottle reading **"Incubi Draft".** Draft means beer so that would be tonight's drink of choice. As I walked I came across a glad full of corrupted plants, they had grown to imitate various genitals and sexual parts, it all creeped me out so I split from there ASAP.

I decided to check out that desert I saw once before. It was fucking hot! The sand was scorching but that trip was all worth it, I saw a city in the distance.

 _Maybe there will be people there?_

I headed closer to the sandstone walls, the entrance had a female fox guarding it but she was preoccupied sipping on something.

 _Seems like my kind of lady._

"Hold it." She snarled as I walked by.

I looked at the fox, she had grey fur, a snout but long red hair.

"What's your business in Tel'Adre?" she asked.

"Uhh I don't know." I said "I've never been I was just exploring and saw it."

The woman whistled and told me to stay there, soon a group of various animal hybrids and people were there.

"What's the problem Erza?" A Centaur asked pointing a bow at me "Did a demon get by the barrier?"

The Centaur was big, busty and had long green hair.

The fox shook her head "I don't think so Bisca, she's something else, use the crystal to see."

The Centaur pulled out a pendant and told me to sit still.

"You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs." She hummed scanning me.

"You want a tour of Tel'Adre?" Erza asked.

"Yeah that be great." I smiled.

Erza leads me into Tel'Adre, giving me a brief run-down of her and her city, "You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now."

"Wow that's incredible." I nodded "It must be powerful magic."

She led me down the streets of town, through the square and other places. I saw a sign that read "Wet Bitch."

Erza noticed I was a tad surprised by the name "Well with how things have gotten people have become far more comfortable with sexuality here, hope that won't bother you…what was your name?"

"Cana." I said.

Erza showed me around some more before heading off on her own and leaving me to my devices. It felt nice to be in a "Normal" town for a change. I decided to christen this goo day I would go to the bar. I noticed a few people like Erza and Bisca were there but I went right to the bar.

"Hi there." The woman said "What'll it be."

"Give me something heavy." I smirked.

"It's a little early for the strong stuff." she said.

She gave me something called Heavy Mead which I chugged.

"Wow you certainly can hold your liquor." The woman said "Nice job."

I got up and walked around the bar finding my way to a cat woman with long white hair.

"Well Hi there." I said taking a seat.

Her ears twitched before she spoke in a sweat voice "What can I do for you. Are you up for some brew perhaps?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She pointed down and I saw her large bare breasts, a dark brown fluid collecting on the tip.

 _No way, this chick lactates booze?!_

She saw my look and smirked before pushing her hefty tits together.

"Mira's Black cat Beer." She smiled "two bits a glass, get it while it's hot, but you better treat me nice or I'll scratch."

I nodded happily.

"Two gems." She held her hand out mad I happily paid the woman "Alright, I do want this damn beer out of me but it is also my livelihood. Cant afford to get cheated…looks good, here's your mug, you can keep that by the way. Go ahead and fill up just don't pull too hard."

I had to think about how I was gonna milk her and decided the best course was to go at both. I placed the mug down and hefted one of her big tits up over it, I gently squeezed down her breasts, teasing and getting a good stream of beer flowing out. The Cat-girl was purring and moaning softly, likely turned on by all this. She struggled to suppress her arousal as I pumped her tits for a mug full of golden booze.

"Oh damn." She moaned as I filled my glass "You've got magic fingers sweetie."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So. Is that for here or to go?" Mira asked.

"Here baby." I smirked before chugging it down.

I downed that mug in record time, it was sweet booze but also creamy and warm, just drinking that stuff made me so warm.

"Thanks for the business." The woman smiled "Remember Mira sells Black Cat Beer everyday from 8-4."

 _Oh yeah…I better remember that._

After chatting with Mira for a bit I went back to my camp, my event with Mira had me horny so before dinner I was fingering myself to pleasure. Before dinner I decided I still hadn't gotten my limit on booze for the day and took out that **"Incubi Draft"** I found.

The draft was slick and sticky, just swallowing it makes you feel unclean.

"UGH!" I groaned as it went down my throat.

I shuddered as a pressure builds in my crotch, peaking painfully as a large bulge begins to push out from your body.

"What the hell?! I gasped.

The skin seemed to fold back as a fully formed demon-cock bursts forth from my loins, drizzling hot cum everywhere as it orgasms.

"OHHH!" I moaned in pleasure.

Eventually the orgasm ended and my short cock faded to a more normal olive tone.

I felt a weight lifted from me and realized my breasts had shrunk back to their old size, D-cups! I grunted as I felt a pressure on my forehead and saw **two small horns pop out.**

 _What's…happening to me?!_

Every muscle and sinew below my hips tingled and I began to stagger, forced to sit down.

"GAHHH!" I screamed.

Seconds after I sat down, pain explodes in my feet. Something hard broke through my sole from the inside out. The pain slowly diminishes and my eyes look along a human leg to a thin and sharp horn protruding from the heel.

"The fuck?!"

My feet were pointing down and their old posture is only possible with an enormous effort. **My feet are now formed into demonic high-heels**. Tentatively I stood up and try to take a few steps Strangely I felt as if I were born with this and stride vigorously forward, hips swaying. I even felt a little faster walking like this.

Still this whole experience freaked me out, I quickly bathed, saw I looked a tad more masculine and then hit the hay for the night.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance (I'll copy/paste the Appearance stats page at the end of every chapter to give you info on how Cana looks.)**

You are a 5 foot 7 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with smooth, olive skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your shoulder-length, brown hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have noticeable hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your handful of ass fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two breasts, each supporting one 0.7-inch pronounced nipple. You could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Your cock is 4 inches long and 1 inch thick.

You have a muff, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one virgin asshole, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 61 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not so Tiny Dancer

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I woke up still a little weirded out by my new walk but got to exploring. I went to the cathedral and visited Seilah before going on with my day. I headed to Tel'Adre first, I was gonna see if I could get a drink to start the day. There were a lot more people at the Wet Bitch than last time.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You don't know? Today we're having a show at the bar. A dancer is going to be dancing for us. You should go and have a look, it's very beautiful!"

I decided to watch the show, pushing my way by people to get a decent spot.

Suddenly the bar wet silent and the lights dimmed; a figure clad in a white mantle steped onto the stage; discarding the covering with a swift movement, it reveals the comely visage of a bunny-girl - a literal bunny-girl, in that apart from the obvious bunny ears and the hints of rabbit-like legs, she actually looks otherwise human despite the prevalence of anthropomorphic animals in this city.

A strange, exotic robe adorned with floral designs decorated her body, and her face is completely white, delicately painted to make her look like a porcelain doll; her eyes are shaded with a red eyeliner and her lips with a crimson lipstick. The black hair atop her head is done in a small bun, perched just above her flattened ears. She smiled at her audience and took a pair of fans out of her long sleeves, opening them and beginning to motion in graceful, fluid movements. I stood and watched mesmerized as an unusual, but calming, music began playing in the background; while the small makeshift stage started to glow with a strange substance, the dancer begins going through her preparatory motions.

The grace and speed with which she moved was admirable. Whoever this strange woman was, she's obviously honed her body quite well for this.

 _This promises to be quite an interesting._

The crowd began cheering as finally the dancer begins the main show, striking poses that seem next to impossible in those restrictive robes of hers; she surprised me even more when she began singing in tune with the music, a beautifully melodic voice that silences the crowd and echoes throughout the room and into my very bones. Every single one of the patrons gathered today watched the show enraptured, while the bartender takes this small reprieve to rest for a spell.

Suddenly the eyes of the dancer turned to me, deep brown and gentle, but filled with a mysterious intensity that made her look even more exotic. Throughout the dance I've had the impression the woman glanced my way whenever she could, and yet her movements and motions looked so natural, so fluid,

 _Is she dancing for this crowd…or just me? That little cock I grew is getting so hard._

Finally, at the climax of the song, the dancer's robe is set aglow, likely by the same substance that covers the stage, giving her a shining silver aura that illuminated the whole room and dazzled the crowd.

The dancer spins one last time, slowly crouching and looking at me over her opened fans, as the glow in her robes and the stage begin to fade. The patrons, entranced, miss the ending of the show and begin to clap and cheer only a short while after the lights have gone back on inside the bar.

The dancer's eyes stayed locked on me, even as a few of the patrons attempted to approach the stage and touch her. A pair of city guards entered the bar and made their way through the crowd, likely to open a passage for her egress.

I watched her as she left she had such a nice butt.

I grabbed quick beer for the road from Mira before heading out feeling pleasent. It felt nice to see a display like that here; makes it feel a little less like a wasteland of sex-mad monsters and a little more like home.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice yelled as I walked out of the bar.

I paused, wondering who it might be, turning around to see who's calling with one concealed hand carefully ready to defend; can't be too careful, after all. Even if Tel'Adre isn't full of rapist monsters, that doesn't mean there aren't common muggers. A tired bunny-girl clad in light-blue robes similar to the ones the dancer was wearing runs towards me.

 _This is…the dancer_

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the bunny-girl smiled at me. "Hello! You're a new face... I don't think I've ever seen you around the city before; how long has it been since you moved?"

"I don't live here." I told her "I've got a camp a little ways away."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? So there are other places out there that are safe too?" she asks, covering her mouth, startled.

"Oh, where are my manners...?" She extends her hand, cutting off any reply. "I'm Kagura; pleased to meet you, umm..."

I smiled and shook her hand "Cana, you know you look a lot like that dancer that was just in the bar."

Kagura giggled. "Yeah, that was me... did you enjoy the show? Ah, actually, let's not talk about it here in the street... did you maybe want to come with me to this little bakery I know? They make a mean carrot cake."

"Sure." I nodded.

Kagura smiled and took my hand, leading me towards a nearby bakery.

"Carrot cake!" she happily pips to nobody in particular. "With a side of chocolate-chip cookies, and some cupcakes. Can't wait!"

 _The carrot cake was something I could have seen coming, but what's with the cookies and cupcakes?_

Kagura shrugs and smiles as we sat at a table. "I love sweets, and dancing works up an appetite." Then she gave me a seductive glance. "You aren't going to deny a dainty-looking bunny-girl her pleasure, are you... sugar?" She lets the last word roll off her tongue in a provocative manner.

"Of course not." I smiled "Do you have any other dainty secrets?"

 ***BURP!*** Kagura belched before giving me a sly smile "Oh, my sweet girl... When I get my hands on something I like, I eat it up whole..."

"Oh!" I gasped feeling a foot slid over my long legs.

 _We're certainly moving fast._

"Yes; I'm positively ravenous..." she replies, and hikes her foot a little higher, not only intent on feeling me up, but also inviting me to do the same to her.

I kept my hands in my lap as the waitress came for our orders.

Kagura clicked her tongue in disappointment and quietly retracted her foot. "You know what I want, sugar." She smiles lasciviously, reinforcing the double entendre behind her apparently innocuous words.

I order a rum cake and sent the waitress on her way, admiring her kitty tail and butt as she left. I turned as saw Kagura was doing the same.

"She's got quite a nice ass... I wouldn't mind getting behind that," she comments quietly, watching the cat-woman's tail swish.

"Wait you…" I looked at her

"I do, Cana. It's not really girl-on-girl, though." Kagura stays silent for a long moment,

She took my hand and placed it on a crotch, I felt a powerful bulge there and understood.

"... So?" she carefully asks. "I do have a pussy as well, by the way. I'm hermaphroditic. This is the part where you can tell me to... go away, or something similar, if you like. I won't break, so don't worry."

She looked a tad upset at the prospect of me walking off.

"No I'll be staying." I smiled.

 _Hell after last night I've got both part too._

Kagura looked at me, studying to see if I was disingenuous "Sugar, you really are sweet. I can't tell you the number of times I've been rejected just because I'm a herm... anyways, we can chat later. Our food is here." She points toward the waitress holding our orders in a tray.

We started eating and chatting together.

Kagura's dress robe - a kimono, as she calls it - is very well-made, and it really hides her package well. I wouldn't have thought she was a hermaphrodite if she hadn't revealed it during our little back and forth.

"So the dancing and pretending to be a normal?" I asked "Is it because you're afraid of rejection?"

"Haha, I have no problems with my sex. It's just coincidence that this kimono is really good at hiding it." Kagura grinned at me, then gives you a sultry look.

"Hey, Cana," she says quietly, "you're really beautiful, y'know? And kind... how about a quick stop at my place, before we say goodbye?"

I smirked "Sure thing."

"Wonderful. I'm going to show you just how great my body looks without this dress. You wouldn't believe how much time I spend in the gym, working out." She smiled.

Kagura ate her last cookie before taking me back to her humble abode.

"You seem excited." I noted at her giggling.

"I always get giddy when I can spend time with a sexy thing like you..." she explained "but I was just recalling some of my earlier encounters. I should warn you, I tend to get very, and I do mean very carried away during the act. Things can get pretty intense."

"I can take it." I smirked.

"Kemono's Oriental Clinic". I hummed reading the sigh outside her house

Once we to the front door I was surprised to see that Kagura's house is most unusual. The structure is the same as all other houses in Tel'Adre but the decoration is what sets it apart, it is covered in symbols that just don't any make sense;

"Mom drew these, it's supposed to be something to help ward off bad influences. It's a cultural thing." Kagura said explaining to me."

"They're nice." I said trying to hide my confusion.

Kagura smiles and produces a key. With a click the door unlocks and the two of us step inside. If the exterior was unusual, the interior is even more so; the first thing that caught my eye was the door; it's a sliding door, covered with some sort of film that prevents anyone from seeing beyond it.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagura yelled and waited for a response. When none came, she grinned. "Looks like we're in the clear, c'mon!"

The house was so odd, no tables, no chairs just futons and wall dividers.

"Here we are, sugar. My room." Kagura makes a show of opening the door and letting you peer inside.

Wanting to be polite, but still curious, I take a look. The interior is quite homey; a sizable but modest bed is covered with soft cushions and blankets, and the remaining space is filled with a vanity table, a large closet, and some small shelves. You see a number of books, but the topmost shelf gives pride of place to three well-loved stuffed dolls.

Kagura noticed where I was looking and gave me a sheepish grin. "Ah... a girl sometimes likes to keep her old comforters

Kagura closes the door behind her, and with a practiced flourish removes her clothes, shortly followed by her underwear. I was surprised to see the laquine's forwardness, but I suppose this is what I came here for after all, so I smiled and stripped off my comfortable clothes.

 _Kagura's cock it's not a rabbit one it's…a horse cock?_

Kagura watched me undress, allowing me to admire her back. As we examined each other my eyes set on her hardening horse-cock. It swells to an impressive size and points the same direction as her eyes - it certainly didn't look this big when it was tucked inside her tight shorts.

"So, sugar," she says, interrupting my staring "we can do this however you like. I don't really mind pitching or catching, especially with a cutie like you."

I thought about all the possibilities, giving, receiving, different holes…in the end I settled on something stuck in my head all day.

"You wanna get fucked?" I asked flicking my small cock.

"I would love to, sugar!" Kagura said gazing at my shaft.

Kagura pushed me onto my back and gently took hold of my cock, rubbing gently. "Just sit back and leave everything in my capable hands, sugar."

 _This feels…so good so soon!_

She starts slowly, stroking me and milking small beads of precum, which she promptly smears all over, getting my dick nice and slick. I gasped in pleasure and surprise as I felt Kagura's erect cock sild up to mine, helping lube me with its leaking pre. Raising up my hips reflexively, I clumsily try to slide my shaft against hers, shivering from the sensation of my olive skin against her proud horseflesh, already drooling even though I can plainly feel that it's only half-erect.

"Okay, that's enough foreplay!" Kagura announces suddenly, eyeing my prick with a hunger that I never expected to see on her face. She quickly straddles me, aligning it with her pussy.

"Itadakimasu!" Kagura says, licking her lips as she finally slides me into her.

"HAAAA!" I hissed at the warmth and tightness.

Her innards stretched so perfectly to fit around every contour and groove of my tiny shaft. She's gripping me so hard that I can't seem to push myself any further into her depths; she's squeezing too tightly to move in or out, an outright amazing feat, if Kagura gets half as much action as she claims to.

Kagura seemed utterly consumed in her lust. She panted and drooled as she began to brutally gyrate her hips atop my waist, bouncing on me with happy squeals of pleasure and happiness, softly accompanied by the wet sounds of sex.

"AHH!" I hissed savoring every motion as she squeezes and wriggles, her inner walls rippling so deliciously around my cock, stroking them in the most delicious way. I wanted to go deeper but she was just too tight to move in.

Kagura didn't bother answering my unspoken plea, instead doubling over and delivering a kiss, exploring my mouth with her tongue.. Her hips grinded against mine, forcing me to fully hilt myself within her despite the seal formed by her constricting cunt. The sensation borders on the thin line between pleasure and pain, I can't help but moan into Kagura's kiss; wrapping my arms around the bunny-girl's silky-smooth back and hold her tight, her long horse-cock sandwiched between our bellies, smearing both of us with drooling precum, rivers of the stuff flowing out steadily with every thrust and grind the two of you make.

"I can't…take it." I moaned "I'm gonna-."

"Brace yourself, sugar! Here comes your cream!" Kagura yells in rapture, arching her back so powerfully it's like she's trying to pull herself free of my embrace.

I realized that if I kept holding onto Kagura I was going to end up with a face covered in herm-cum…and I didn't care.

I kept my arms wrapped around her, welcoming what's approaching as her horse-prick throbs and her flared tip inflates. With a rapturous howl the laquine's cumslit opens like a floodgate, spurting jet after jet of cum onto my jiggly breasts, face and even the wall behind us; her own pillowy breasts and face are splashed from the force of her orgasm. Her tight pussy contracts, milking my short pecker for all its worth.

"FUCK!" I screamed cumming inside her.

The smell of sex juices filled the air and flooded my nostrils, the copious cum painting itself over both our bodies in great smears that make things deliciously slippery.

my shaft gushes fluids into her hungry womb, while my vagina drizzles femcum onto the bed. I moaned as I cum long and hard, arching my back off of the bed in your pleasure before finishing and collapsing, gasping for breath as, above me, the laquine comes to her own climactic end.

Kagura slumps atop me, rubbing our bodies together as her hips slow down. Spent from our recent orgasms, pulled her into a cuddle. Her wet cock quietly slapped against my belly as she embraced me back, clearly savoring the closeness. However, moments later, I felt Kagura's hips start to twitch, slowly building into more lustful thrustings, seconds before Kagura pushes herself back into a deliberately upright position, her pace building steadily. With a lusty smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Kagura looks me straight in the eye as she proclaims, "It's time for round two, Cana!"

"What!? Round two? Now?!" I yelled "I can't go again yet I need more time to get back in fighting shape if you know what I mean."

Kagura quietly disentangles herself from my half-staff cock and slides down my body, pressing her soft, cum-slickened breasts against me.

"Ohh" I moaned as her chest pressed against my dick, teasing the tip with her fingers.

The skillful dance of her warm, wet tongue on the sensitive skin of my post-orgasmic member pulled an involuntary shudder from me; the erotic stimulation sends blood pulsing back into my veins, and my shaft rises to full mast again, so swiftly it almost smacks her nose, leaving me ready to be mounted by her once again.

"I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun with anyone else," Kagura whispered, shivering. "Now, sugar... it's time for another session, and you'd best be ready for overtime; if I have to stop to tend to you after every coupling, I'll never get these empty." She points with a smirk to her swollen balls.

 _She's a walking cum factory!_

Kagura straddled me and with a mischievous smirk "I'm not stopping until I'm completely satisfied, sugar. So sit back and relax; this could take some time."

She didn't bother waiting for an answer before she sinks, impaling herself once more.

"SHIT!" I hissed as she began again.

* * *

 **One hour and several orgasms later...**

"Thanks, sugar. You're the best! I feel completely satisfied!" Kagura says, happily smiling and hugging me tightly. As she snuggles up to me, I can feel the distinct bump of her gravid-looking belly rubbing against me smooth, olive skin; the cum-filled flesh deforms as the pressure pushes some of the skin-stretching load out of her nethers and further smears the proof of our pleasure on our entwined lower halves, but even so she still looks ready to pop with three or four kids.

I didn't say anything, I was so exhausted I couldn't even think of words.

Once Kagura had made herself comfortable, she gave me a little peck on the cheek, then slowly extended her tongue to lick an errant droplet of cum from my nose. She sets her head on my shoulder and begins snoring lightly; sleep has apparently claimed the satisfied herm. It's not long before Kagura's soft snoring and warm embrace lull me as well.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

I woke up feeling a momentary surge of panic; how long was I out, and where was I? Still in Kagura's room... but where's all the mess? The dripping laquine jizz, the puddles of mixed fluids splattered all over the floor, the sopping-wet, sex-stinking bedclothes I was wrapped in?

 _Man we must have really gone at it._

"Morning!" Kagura says.

I turned to look at her and noticed that she's dressed in what looks like a very comfortable bathrobe; in her hands she holds a tray containing a loaf of bread and a cup of what I presumed to be some sort of herbal tea. Looking further down I saw that her gigantic belly had been reduced to normal proportions, giving the dancing bunny-girl the slim, slender silhouette she had when we first met.

"Sleep well?" I groaned before my stomach growled.

Kagura giggled and sauntered over "Here you go; I made these especially for you. Eat up!"

I happily accepted her food and gobbled it down, calming my tummy.

"Sorry about that, sugar. I guess I might have overdone it, but it was so exciting being with someone new. If it was too much, I'll be happy to make it up to you - maybe a date, or... maybe another, much slower session." She looked slyly at me. "Whichever you're up for."

I opened my mouth to respond and she leaned in and captures your lips in a kiss.

Releasing me, Kagura points to a nearby chair. "I've laid out your clothes over there, but feel free to stay as long as you want to."

"I'd love to chat but I best get back to my home." I said "Maybe I'll see you around again."

"I'd like that." She smiled as I left.

* * *

 **Cana's appearance.**

 **There is no change from last chapter.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Erza

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

After my interesting morning with Kagura I decided to take it easy for most of the day, exploring the forest around my camp and not much else. I had to deal with a few Imps and other creatures but it provided me the chance to score some more gems and supplies.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

I went out exploring again the next morning, no real target aimed for. I ended up fucking the shit out of some goblin that attacked me but it allowed me to score more Gems and a Goblin Ale.

"AHH!" I sighed taking a swing.

This stuff must be potent cause I could feel the buzz already.

"Huh?" I looked at my hands, my skin…was green "I would say I'm drunk but not after one drink…shit I turned green."

Yep, I now had **Green Skin.**

As I was exploring I noticed a door just hanging there in the side of a cliff, curious I went and opened it.

I opened the door and carefully checked inside for any enemies that may be trying to ambush me. The room seemed to be some kind of lab, with shelves full of apparatuses, a desk on one side of the room, and a long table across the room full of alchemical experiments in progress, many gave off lots of smoke, and others are bottles of bubbling fluids. A goblin wearing an apron and some kind of headband wass sitting on a tall, wheeled stool; she was otherwise nude and seems to be watching at least 3 experiments right now. She suddenly turns around and looks straight in my direction.

It was hard to tell thanks to the dark goggles that hide her eyes from view, but I'm fairly certain she's watching me.

After a few seconds she yells "Cuths-tohmer!" in a thick lisp.

She looked harmless enough, so I stepped inside while she fiddled with her experiments, reducing the bubbling smoke. She jumped down from her stool, tears off her apron, bounded over to the desk, and scrambles on top of it.

She's about 3 feet tall, with yellow-green skin, and wore her orange hair in a long ponytail that reaches to her knees. Her breasts are about B cup, with average nipples that have, like her hair, been colored orange. All of her nails have been painted orange to match.

 _She must like the color orange_

She never seemed to ever stop moving, and while the majority of her face looked cute, it's a little hard to be sure while she's wearing those thick goggles. The solid black lenses of her goggles make her look quite unsettling, stifling any appeal her form could inspire in I.

"Stho, what can Risley, Gobin Aochomist Extwaordinaire, do fo you today?" asks the unusual goblin.

"I'm sorry I can't really understand you because of your lisp." I frowned "Goblin what?"

She stuck out her tongue, showing a VERY large stud in the middle of it, instantly explaining her lisp without her needing to speak to me about it.

"So what do you do here?" I asked.

She pulled open a hatch on the top of the desk and pulls out a bottle of something and shakes it, "Risley can sell you some of her finely cwafted poetions fo a good pwice, ore, if you've alweady got some nice poetions or reagents, Risley can make them even bettar. But tha cost a whole lot. If you were one of dee Followers, den maybe Risley could make a special deal wit I; but the boss don't want me playin wit outsiders. Wat will it be?"

"I'm actually good for now." I smiled "I'll be sure to visit if it need something."

"Okay have a nic day." She hissed.

After my interesting interaction with that Goblin I ended up going back to Tel'Adre, I seemed to be spending a lot of time there.

I headed to the gym instead of the bar to work out my muscles instead of my liver, it was 10 bucks and hour and full of people so I just decided to lift some weights. I did a handful of reps and exercises, working up a sweat but feeling stronger as a result. Given my now sweaty look I opted to hit the showers before going back out into town.

I went to the back of the gym before getting myself totally lost and turned around. I was looking for someone to give directions when I saw a Goblin go behind a big iron door. I opened the door but didn't see the goblin, only some big machine. I wasn't sure what the hell this thing was for but it didn't have a monitoring screen for some reason. It looked kinda like one of the machines out on the main floor of the gym.

Wanting to know what it did I took a seat.

I sighed with relaxation as I leaned back on the padded bench, stretching my arms above my head as I investigated the workings of the machine around me. Various parts are questionable for their purpose and intent, but the machine's complexity leaves their true uses beyond my understandings. I finally notice the screen in front has turned on, politely informing I that I need to place my limbs into the safety straps, and buckle up.

"Uhh." I was starting to get a little nervous.

I raised an eyebrow but did as was told, curious as to what the machine can truly do. I quickly strapped down and lifted into the air.

"HAA!" I gasped as my limbs are forced apart, leaving me helpless to the machinations of this device.

It doesn't take long for me to feel the cold tip of a metallic cock press against my labia, stroking up and down those sensitive folds.

 _Fuck this was a bad idea!_

"HMMM!"I moan gently, as a slight dampness began to form between my legs as my small prick is gently stroked by the sheathe-like device now slipping over it.

It rubbed my flaccid member gently, stroking it up and down as it begins to swell with blood, growing harder and harder by the second. I shuddered in pleasure, wondering what could come out next, only to be forced to gasp by a firm press on my virgin asshole.

"No, no, no!" I yelled as a metallic cock pressed hard against My muscular ring, taking the opportunity given by my gasp of surprise to force another cock into my mouth.

"MMMMM!" I groaned.

It's almost impossible to stay focused on any one stimulation at once, my mind was flowing effortlessly between my asshole as the cock lubes it up, my cock as it's milked slowly, my throat as it's slowly fucked by another cock, and my pussy as it grows wet, slowly allowing inch after inch of the invading phallus to penetrate my walls and stretch I wide open. **My moist fuck-hole is now loose. I've just lost my anal virginity.** I moan lustfully, my girl juices beginning to flow down my supple thighs as the cock begins to thrust deep inside of me. The metallic sleeve on my rock hard member thrusts down around it, even as the machine penetrates my fuck-hole. It's almost as if I were fucking my own cunt!

"OHHH!" I moaned around the cock in my mouth, tasting the heady and thick cum it gives I, letting it trickle down the back of my throat slowly as it bucks in my mouth, leaving me helpless to call for help as every part of me is brutally fucked. Well, not every part of me, but that is rapidly fixed as a final cock rubs against my big tits, starting to stimulate the chest as well.

It doesn't take long, the pressure on my prostate from the cock up my ass, my dick being stroked and milked, and my cunt being fucked pushes I over the edge.

"GOOOOAAAAHHHHHH~~~~!" I screamed agasint the dick down my throat.

The sudden outlet of sexual fluids was impressive. My ass, throat, and cunt are all filled with cum at the same time. The cock on my chest pumps cum onto my breasts, as my dick is milked for all its worth by the tube that was gently slipped into the tip of it when I was too lost in lusts to notice.

"Ha…ha…ha…fuck…" I panted as the device gently sets me down onto the padded bench, the screen seeming to save some varied information about me and my body.

Within moments, a small keg appears before me on a stand, the machine dinging as if it was finished. Quickly, the door in the back of the room opens, the goblin I'd seen earlier rushing out. "My poor baby! What have I done to her?!" she cries, then pauses. "Wait, she worked? My baby worked! Tell me, what did I like more? Being milked dry? Or having your snatch stuffed with cum? Wait, no, don't tell me, I bet it's too hard to tell!" she practically cackles. The redheaded goblin stands there, covered in grease from head to toe, wearing nothing more than dirty clothes, stained with the various fluids an engineer comes in contact with.

She snatches the keg from the stand in front of me, and without another word, disappears once more into the locked back room. I stared, blinking in confusion, deciding perhaps it's best I finally get that shower I wanted in the first place.

I grabbed a shower quickly, cleaning off my body after…that and heading out to town, my ass was sore but I sucked it up to get to the bar, after that I needed a drink bad. When I got there I noticed Erza, the fox guard, was in a booth at the bar.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled taking a seat.

"Hmm." She hummed clearly in a drunken stupor "I didn't think I'd get a chance to bump into you here, cutie. Wanna dance?"

"Well-." I began to say sure when the red head slammed the table.

"Ummm, maybe later, I just realized I have to-." She was blushing hard "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder "There's nothing there, man you can't hold liqur at all don't worry Cana can help with that-where'd you go?"

I saw the back door of the bar swing open and figured that's where Erza had gone.

"I better make sure she doesn't hurt herself on accident." I said following her path.

I opened the door into a dirt alleyway covered with shadow, as I walked down it I heard the sounds of a wet, fapping noise. I stepped a little more and saw something amazing.

Erza was jerking off she was a herm and a Fox with a Horse Cock! Both her hands were wrapped tightly around the quivering column of horse-flesh, stroking the pre-cum dribbling fuck-stick relentlessly as her apple-sized balls bounce under her, occasionally revealing a feminine gash drooling with clear nectar.

"Oh please calm down." She panted "Just go-OH GHA!"

"Hey there." I stepped out.

 _This is…hot._

"HA!" she gasped in borderline tears when she saw me but was even more shocked when I removed my bikini top and whipped my 4' cock out "But I have this hideous thing... Aren't you scared of it?"

"Actually." I wiped a tear away "It's kinda hot."

I felt myself getting cock hard at the sight of Erza and her equine shaft, I was practically nonexistent compared to the monster she had but I was still there, the whole sight even got my nips rock hard.

Erza realizing she was safe with mean leaned back against the wall and went back to stroking. She was looking at my dick, clearly giving me the ok to join her. I smirked before reaching my hand down to cover my small dick and joined her in jerking off. I only needed one hand to fully cover my cock so I used my free one to get under and rub my pussy lips.

"Oh this is good." I moaned.

"Damn." Erza hissed "So…horny…"

The two of us kept stroking to the sight of one another, Erza was clearly about to hit her breaking point.

"Ha…ha…OHHHH AAHHHH!" she moaned as she climaxed.

Her equine shaft trembled, the medial ring becoming more pronounced while the flat head flares wide mid-orgasm. A blast of cum launched into the air, fanning out overhead, and splattered down over me.

"Oh my gosh!" Erza looks horrified, and yanks herself back, succeeding only in depositing the next blast of spoogey goodness into her own face. The situation would be comical if the foxy horse-goo wasn't such a great lubricant for my hands.

"Shit…" I fapped faster, standing up and hunching over to move as much as possible "Ha…UGH!"

I groaned as I started shooting cum, spraying it into a puddle on the alley floor.

"Oh that was fucking great." I moaned teasing my nipples.

Erza sighed, still looking a little drunk "Thanks for that…you don't know how hard it is to hid that beast for everyone…we should do this again some time."

"Yeah we should." I smiled as she got clothes from a secret stash and headed back inside, wrapping her tail around her huge cock.

 _Erza…I like her a lot._

* * *

 **Later**

I explored a little more before nightfall, again fighting the few imps who attacked. One of them had some sort of bread stuffed with meat in his bag, I happily took it to use as my own dinner, it actually looked like normal people food for a change.

The stuff made me energized but I quickly realized it had other effects, my cock felt swollen and bigger plus the tree tops seemed just a little farther away, I had shrunk. Tired from my day I packed it in for the night.

* * *

 **Cana's appearance.**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with smooth, dark green skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your long, brown hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have girly hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your hand-filling rump fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two breasts, each supporting one 0.7-inch nipple. You could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Your ample prick is 7 inches long and 1 inch thick

You have a loose, moist snatch, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one tight backdoor, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 54 Gems.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I tried something different with the second Sex Scene this chapter, let me know if you liked it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Table

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

When I got up the next morning I made a note of the mountain in the distance, I wanted to check it out some time.

I was heading through the forest when I spotted something sticking out of the ground, a little truffle, having skipped breakfast I opted to just eat it right there. As I nibbled on it I felt my skin tingling again and when I looked it wasn't green it was sable, a brownish color.

As I was walking I saw that Bee girl, Sherry, sitting on her flower, her wings buzzing and her moaning, the area smelled of sweet nectar and she quickly noticed I was there.

"Ah it's you." She blushed "Seems you've caught me in quite the state, Sorry I'm all out of eggs this time. But since I'm still just sooo horny would you be interested in some pure, undiluted honey? It's good."

I followed her finger to see she was gesturing to her crotch, her vulva dripping with sticky fluid.

 _It smells delicious._

I nodded and started to walk over to her as she leaned back and spread her legs.

"Here take this." She handed me a crystal vial "When I cum save the excess in that and when it cools it will do wonderful things for you."

I took the small bottle and placed it to the side, my nose getting a whiff of the sweet wafting off her pussy lips. My mouth was watering so much that my tongue shot out and licked her hard skin.

 _This is incredible…the taste…it's the sweetest thing I've ever had I can barely describe this!_

"Yes…that's it." Sherry moaned.

I grabbed her thighs and started furiously licking at her cunt. I wanted to taste as much as I could, she was so delicious!

"Oh….oh yes." Sherry wrapped her legs around my head "I'm going to….OHHAAAAA!"

Honey splattered out and covered my face, I picked up the vial she gave me and filled it up with the juices still dripping from her pussy. Having been satisfied by me Sherry took her bag and flew off, blowing me a kiss as she left.

I looked in my bag, I was full so fitting the honey was gonna be an issue. I did some housekeeping and tossed some unneeded items before continuing onward. I went to the lake and passed by Beth's farm sometime near lunch, again she offered my a pepper and since I was a little hungry I too it and put it into my bag.

Realizing I needed to sell some stuff I went to Tel'Adre and stopped at the pawn shop. The owner was a golden retriever like man named Max. I was happy to sell him some drafts and the honey for a nice handful of gems.

I tried to get into the tower to see if there was any magic books but the place was closed, heading out I heard coughing coming from a sickly figure wrapped in a cloak.

"Hey there." I walked up "You uh doing alright?"

"Please…help me up." A male voice said.

"Sure thing." I smiled giving him a hand, I got a good look at his face, he was some sort of lizard person but his scales were pure white.

"Thank you very much." He politely nods. "Would you mind helping me one more time though? I'm trying to avoid some people and I'd really appreciate it if you could help me go to a park nearby."

"You're not up to something suspicious are you?" I asked.

"No, No of course not. My aides are just a tad overprotective, that's all," he sighed.

"Okay." I shrugged.

 _I feel like if I leave this poor dude he'll keel over and drop dead._

He had me take him to the local park , the place wasn't well kept, some high patches and other's dead.

"Thank you very much for helping me get here. If I had to stay in bed even for a second longer, I swear I would have gone mad." He said.

"Are you sick?" I asked "You cough a lot and talk about staying in bed."

"Err, not really. I'm just going through some health problems right now..." he told me.

 _He's so pale…_

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, forgive me. How rude, I should have introduced myself before." He clears his throat and starts, "My name is Sting, and as you can see, I'm a lizan. I just wanted to go out for a little while, but my aides are intent on keeping me in bed; they say I'm not well enough to be going out... but I say if anyone knows my body, that would be me! And if I feel like going out, then so the gods help me, I will!" He finishes forcefully, before realizing he's rambling. "Oh, forgive me... this really isn't your problem, sorry for troubling you," he says, letting his head hang.

"It's no big deal." I laughed.

 _This guys a little loopy but if he has been cooped up like he said I can't blame him._

Yes, sometimes I just feel like getting a bit of fresh air, so I just come to this park." He smiles to himself. "I shouldn't keep you though. Thank you for your help... err?"

"Cana." I smiled.

"I will be fine now, so I'll be seeing you." He waved walking into the park.

 _What a weird guy._

Like all my trips to Tel'Adre I ended up at the Wet Bitch. Erza was there again casually drinking, again I headed over but the conversation never really got started.

As I got close she pulled my into her lap and reached up my bikini to grab my tits, I could smell the booze on her breath.

 _Dude she's a total fucking lightweight, it's one in the afternoon and she's plastered!_

"I NEED a good fuck right now, and it feels like someone wants a piece of Erza." She whispered "I can guess just which piece you're wanting too. The only question is do I let the beast loose and bounce you on my lap while we drink, jerk off onto your face in front of everyone, or have to remember your ass for later when you bolt for the door. What'll it be, hun?"

"A drink and fuck." I smiled "That certainly sounds like my style."

"Hmph." Erza smirked "Nice…but not in front of everyone."

Erza pointed down and told me to get under the table. I was already hot and bothered from her groping so I quickly complied. I kneeled down as she moved her skirt to the side, her horse-cock flopped out and presented itself to me, growing harder and bigger with each passing second.

Even while under the table people could see me. I blushed, slightly scared and slightly turned on by the public display.

Two dexterous fur-covered hands wrap around her mottled shaft and began to pump it. Almost immediately the flattened-tip begins flaring wide and produces a dollop of fragrant equine pre-cum. Erza's balls quiver happily as she plays with herself, and as you look up at her and open wide, doing my best to play my part in the scene.

"Lick…the tip." Erza moaned softly.

I stuck my tongue out and flicked it over the flat part of her cock. Erza let out a small groan and started to produce more precum, her dick was pulsing as it leaked out more lubricating fluid. I kept licking her tip, getting small tastes of her salty but sweet spunk.

Erza was pumping her cock faster and faster, her cock twitched more and more "Swallow that pre and get ready slut, you'll need an empty mouth to hold all this."

I gulped down my current mouthful and prepared. I looked around and we had a whole crowd gathered to watch us some people were happily jerking off to this in public. I shook off the shame as Erza let out a guttural groan.

"OHHHHH!" she growled out.

The first blob of spunk shot out, splattering all over my face. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, getting ready for the dam to burst. Erza aimed her next shot and drilled my throat with a salty bullet, I almost gagged from just that one rope of cum. Cum was flying out of the redheaded grey fox, spraying over my face, hair and breasts.

When Erza finally stopped cumming I wiped my eyes and saw I was practically painted white. The old spider Bar-maid came over and gave me a towel, shooing the crowd away as well. Erza seemed proud of herself, leaning back and smiling at me as she tried to hid her dick up her skirt once more.

I grabbed a few drink before heading out of the bar, slightly shamed by my encounter with Erza. As I prepared to leave the town for my camp I saw a crowd gathered and heard the sounds of a fight.

As I squeezed through the crowd I saw a wolf, close to eight feet tall snarling at Erza, she was in leather armor but dripping with sweat. The wolfman looked wounded but was still fighting.

The bigger canid charged, snarling, with his claws extended. Erza sidestepped and pivoted, her momentum carrying her foot around in a vicious kick. Her foot hits the side of the beast's knee hard enough to buckle it, and the wolf went down on his knees with an anguished cry. Erza slipped under his arm and twisted, turning his slump into a fall. A cloud of dust rose from the heavy thud of the beast's body as it slams into the cobblestone street.

Now that it's was immobile, I got can get a better look at the defeated combatant.

"No way." I gasped.

A pair of thick, demonic horns curved back over the beast's head, piercing through the bottoms of its wolf-like ears. Its entire body was covered in rippling muscle, leaving no doubt of its strength. Even with a broken knee, the wolf-man was clearly aroused: protruding from a bloated sheath, his massive dog-dick is fully erect, solid black in color, with an engorged knot. Small white worms crawl over the surface of his penis, wriggling out of the tip and crawling down the length, leaving trails of slime behind them.

Erza kneeled down onto the corrupted wolf's throat, cutting off its air as it foams at the mouth. With grim determination, she holds the weakening, demonically-tainted wolf underneath her, leaning all of her body-weight into her knee to keep it down. It struggles for what seems like ages, but eventually the tainted wolf's eyes rolled closed. Erza nodded and rose, watching closely as the beast's breathing resumes.

"Get this one outside the walls before he wakes. I won't have this corrupted filth in our city, and make sure you get the wards updated." She barked "If he manages to find his way back, you sorry excuses for guards will be going out with him."

 _When she's not drunk…she's really capable._

Dog-morph guards came and started to drag the wolf off, the crowd gradually dispersed, a few people smiling and nodding at Erza. She remained neutral before wiping her hands on her studded skirt and walking off.

 _What a badass!_

* * *

 **Cana's appearance**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with smooth, sable skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your long, brown hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have ample thighs that draw the attention of those around you, and your full bottom fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two tits, each supporting one 0.7-inch nipple. You could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Your ample cock is 7 inches long and 1 inch thick.

You have a very loose, moist snatch, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one tight pucker, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 85 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Booze Hound 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **PS: I use a character named Lulu in this chapter, that's the name of the girl from Galuna Island.**_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I woke up and started to make some breakfast, I still had one of those peppers from Beth's farm so I roosted it on the fire and gobbled it down. Just nibbling on it made me feel more powerful. Still I felt a twisting in my crotch. I could fell the flesh moving around.

"Oh god!" I moaned as my dick morphed into a **Dog-Cock.**

I now had a Seven Inch long dog dick with a bulbous knot at the base.

 _Great it was already weird to have a dick but now it's a dog one too!_

Today I decided to explore near the Lake today, picking up loose fruit and such as I went. The Lake was quiet today, I just took calm walks and let my mind wander and think. As I walked I saw a tree with a sword sticking out of it. I had seen this tree before but I always ignored it but today was so boring I opted to give it a tug.

I grunted and pulled but the blade's hilt but it didn't budge an inch. I dejectedly walked along the shores of the lake till something caught my eye, a strange light in the water.

I looked closely and what seemed to be a heart was pulsing.

"What the heck?" I blinked "I'm not drunk so what the hell is that?"

"Hmm?" a face appeared in the water and blinked at me.

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed backing up.

A slimy blue body rose out of the water, forming a curvy humanoid shape.

"HAHA!" the girl giggled and jumped forward at me.

"Damn better get ready." I said preparing to fight.

Before I could do anything to really defend myself the slime strapped around me and began sending goo up my nose, making it hard to breath. I could feel it dripping into my clothes, covering my cock with mucus like slime. I managed to get my hands into the slime girl's body and flick her heart, making her jump off me.

"GRR!" she hissed.

When she jumped back the slime had pulled my bikini down and cause my cock to become exposed, I noticed that she looked a little uncomfortable, squirming and rubbing near her slimy folds. Still her hands morphed into a fist and drilled me with a punch.

Realizing that I could turn the goo girl on I decided to try a different strategy, rather than fight with fist I'd use my whole body. I turned around and gave my rump a satisfying smack but the girl seemed uninterested. Still when she saw my cock she began to openly rub her pussy.

 _What so my butt's not good enough for her huh?!_

The goo threw some of herself at me, her goop splattering on my chest like cum. Still I used my hand to rub the slime on my breasts, teasing the goo girl more and more. That seemed to do it for her because her legs turned into literal jelly and she collapsed defeated into a torso.

 _Seems this new body is good for something after all…_

The fight had gotten me quite horny too so I walked up to the quivering slime and prepared to get a reward. I stared down at her, the goo girl seemed happy to smile back, rising her slimy bust up for me to explore if I chose so. Her clear watery nipples casually dripped slime as if it was milk. The slime was soon able to reform her curvy body for me to examine, big breasts, wide hips and a cute blue face.

I reached out to squeeze her gooey globes. She had a bit of a membrane that allowed me to grab her tits and jiggle them like jelly. She was warm and pulsing with that warmth, I gave her breasts a light smack, watching them jiggle for a bit. The Slime let out a small moan as a result of my playing so I did it again, smacking her tits around rhythmically. As I batted them around I saw her boobs growing larger providing me with more surface area to whack. Soon she was moaning louder as her lower body rose up into her chest in order to make her tits bigger. She was moaning so much soon she was just a head and two large tits, everything else had been absorbed.

I quickly threw off my clothes and got my puppy pecker out and slapped it against her huge knockers. The warm goo squelched and squirmed as I smacked it with my dog cock. My cock was rock hard and out of its sheath ready to fuck. I grabbed the slime's tits and started bucking. The goo girl began to excrete a warm juice from her skin, slicking up my cock and allowing me to thrust faster and faster. Slipped into her skin, fucking her inner slime, the feeling was nice but my cock didn't seem very interested.

The Slime pushed me back a bit and I saw a slit form in her gooey cleavage, soon the slit rippled and folds form, she had made a vagina between her tits. Since I hadn't stopped thrusting while she made that my dog dong slipped into her new pussy.

I sat on top of the slime girl, pushing her abdomen down as my cock slipped into her warm gooey center. As I thrusted her body displaced lower and I soon felt a bulge knocking at my pussy. A moist shaft rose up and slid into me, slowly filling my vagina up with hot goop. The two of us were soon rocking in a perfect rhythm, as I slipped out her slimy cock would slip around in me and when I thrusted into her she'd do the same to me. Having my cock in a hole while getting fucked in another was the most intense feeling I'd ever had. I started fucking her harder and harder.

 _It's like…I'm fucking myself! Her cock, it's a perfect replica of mine!_

I slammed into her chest vagina, my bestial penis quivering with pleasure. I could feel the copy inside me doing the same.

"HEEEAAAA!" the slime squealed in orgasm as her heart literally flew out of her chest and splashed into the lake.

Without the core the rest of her body slowly drooped and sagged, her face frozen in an orgasmic expression, blue tongue falling out of her mouth. Still her body had form so I kept fucking her, feeling the slime cock still rubbing against my insides.

"Ha…ha…HAAAOOOOO!" I moaned as my knot popped and thick ropes of spunk shot into the slime's frozen body.

At the same time my own seed cycled through her, mixed with her slime and shot back up my own pussy, filling me with my own warm seed and her blue goop. I panted and moaned as she slime pulled out and slugged back to the water to look for her core.

"Fuck…that was insane." I sighed.

As I got dressed I noticed a wet cloth near my things. It was dripping with slime so I held it away from me as I walked to camp.

* * *

 **Later**

I got back to camp and realized I needed a bath, I was sweaty and still had slime between my legs. As I bathes in the stream near camp I remembered that weird cloth I found, I decided to use it and get myself clean.

The cloth glided over my dark tan skin, smearing slime all over me as it went.

"This was not a good idea for getting clean." I sighed "But it feels good…"

I rubbed the slimy cloth on my chest, feeling it coat my bust and rock hard nips. Feeling the slime soak into my skin made me warm all over. Suddenly I felt a dripping and looked up to realize my long brown hair had changed into **purple slime hair** of the same length, occasionally dripping and splatting on my back and butt.

I sighed a but before eating some normal food and going to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

I went back to the lake once the sun rose, I threw that weird cloth back into the water. I was still trying to get used to my dripping hair. This time I was more comfortable walking father from camp near the lake. I made a note that the waters in the lake were cloudy and murky, not as clean as you'd expect from a place like this.

I calmly watched the fish swimming around the lake but as I gazed across the lake I saw I wasn't alone, someone else was here, someone with a female figure with a fishing rod. I walked over towards her, she seemed cautious but willing to let me get close.

Now that I was close I got a good look at her, she was covered in wet brown fur, had a long tail around her waist. Her body was worked like a professional swimmer and complimented her human like face. Her chest was small, virtually flat. I could tell that she was some sort of otter girl.

She turned and gave me a smile "Hi there, you sure don't smell like one of them demons."

 _She says this despite seeming my boney high heels and slime hair?_

"So?" she tilted her head "you wanna fish and fuck?"

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"I fish, you fuck." She shrugged "Pretty simple if you ask me. By the way my name is Lulu, so how about it?"

 _You know what, fuck it!_

"Sure." I smiled.

The otter smirked and jammed her fishing rod into the sand. She wasted no time throwing her bikini bottoms off and showing me her pussy which had some darker fur around it. Her tiny boobies looked ripe for the picking but as I reached out to pinch them she smacked my hands away.

"Nu uh." She wagged her finger at me "That's not how a Fish and Fuck works. You lay down, I'll take care of everything. Now get naked.

I shrugged and threw my clothes to the side. I laid down near her fishing pole and Lulu straddled me, facing away from my, fortunately her thick fuzzy tail wasn't in my face.

"Pretty average." She said inspecting my cock "Nothing wrong with that.

She leaned forward, shoving her ass and warm cunt towards my face.

"OH!" I gasped as I felt her teasing the tip of my dick with her mouth.

"You better get to licking." She demanded "We want this boy to slip right on in."

I craned my head forward and started to lick at her pussy lips. I felt them quiver and flower out before me, I ran my tongue over the slit, flicking the clit as I went. I could feel the wet cold goop of my hair under my head, splatting on my back.

Lulu was going ham on my cock, running her otter tongue all over me, no stone was left unlicked. Precum was drooling out of my cock as Lulu teases my knot.

"I think this'll work just fine." She smiled.

Lulu moved herself to position my animal penis properly, her slick cunny ready to allow me entrance.

"GRR!" I groaned as she slowly slid down my length, working inches into her.

Once I was firmly rooted in her she adjusted her seat a bit and picked up her rod.

"Now don't move too much." She warned "It'll scare the fish away, I'll let you go once I grab a few good ones."

Lulu was unbearably tight but I could still feel the muscles around my doggy dick. Soon I felt a change in the pressure around my dick and even though Lulu wasn't moving I could feel her pussy fucking and milking my cock.

 _Such control of her vaginal muscles!_

I just let her go at me like that, bracing my hands on her cushy but and wide hips. The rhythmic pulsing of her pussy felt nice and relaxing, almost lulling me to sleep.

"YAAAA!" I heard the girl squeal and I opened my eyes to see her land a catch throwing the fish into an ice cooler.

She then stood up and let my dick flop out of her but that was only for a second so she could recast her line, she quickly impaled herself back down on my dick. This time she was move active, squatting above me and rolling her hips to let my dick rumble with her insides. Still I was fucking her yet became the side note to her fishing practice.

"I…I-." I moaned as the pumping of the pussy continued "GAAHHH!"

I blew my load inside of her, our bodies collided with smacks as my bestial jizz filled the otter-girl. I never even got the chance to take a break as Lulu kept fucking me, milking me three more times while she caught a handful of fish.

"Mmm." She moaned "You were good, I've never had one like you before.

She tried to stand up by we were stuck as one by the swollen knot of my doggy dick.

"Sorry." I shrugged "You'll have to wait a bit."

 _This is so embarrassing…I'll have to remember that I have the traits of a dog, knot and all._

Lulu leaned back, it took over and hour till I was flaccid enough to get back out of her, my know came out with a satisfying popping noise.

"I got mine so you get yours." She said handing me a fish before heading off "We should do this again some time."

"Hmm…" I watched her big booty wobble as she walked "Yeah…"

* * *

 **Later**

I headed to Tel'Adre for a bit since it was still early. I saw Mira, the cat girl with the beer tits, and grabbed a glass of her nectar before chatting.

"You've certainly changed since the last time." She smirked "You used to look pretty human but now…slime hair and demon heels, not to mention the darker skin."

"This world has had an effect on me." I blushed taking a drink of beer "So wanna tell me about yourself?"

"Well I used to be a normal girl..." she frowned "then I stumbled through the portals to this blasted world. Made the mistake of picking up some fruit and eating it…big mistake it turned me into this black cat you see now. So I avoided that lake like ' plague for a long while... ended up in a desert. Don't know how that happened. I was completely lost, and dying of thirst - but then, I heard singing. I charged desperately across a dune, and what do I find? Some gal sitting in the sand, four big tits hanging out, and guzzling away at a glass of beer - whenever she's empty, she just squirts some more out of her nipples."

"So there's someone else with beer tits." I said in awe "So cool…"

"Yep just like what I got here." Mira purred "So, anyway, I beg her to share a drink with me, and she kindly agrees. I'm so thirsty, and the beer's so good, that, well, I stay there drinking for a long time...too long"

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"I don't really know what happened next; I figure we must have gotten so drunk together that I asked her to cast the same sort of spell on me. All I know is, I woke up with a killer hangover, and monster tits swollen with beer - and the witch was gone. I somehow managed to lug myself around long enough to find Tel'Adre. Erza helped me in and set me up here so I can... lighten the load. I milk it out all the time, but I just keep making more of the stuff... I don't know any way to make it stop." She frowned.

"Why would you want that to stop, unlimited booze!" I cheered.

"You're not alone with that thinking." She sighed "Folks are happy to pay for Mira's Black Cat Beer. So, did you want some?"

"Fuck yeah I do." I smiled.

I grabbed a mug and milked Mira for a glass that I chugged before stumbling back to my camp. By the time I got to my home it was noon and I was starving so I took out that fillet of fish Lulu made me and dug in, this was a food that looked like the stuff I used to eat back in my village so I was enjoying this meal for all it was worth.

This world is strange but I'm making friends and starting to like it here more and more.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance.**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with smooth, sable skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your shoulder-length, purple goo-hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have ample hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your handful of bottom fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two boobs, each supporting one 0.7-inch cherry-like nub. You could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Your sizable, knotty dog-shaft is 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your fat, canine shaft, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 2.2 inches wide when at full size.

You have a moist twat, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one tight backdoor, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 85 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gnoll

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I woke of the next morning ready for another day of adventuring. I headed out exploring in a new direction and saw some wide open Plains a new area to explore. Still before I ventured out into it I headed to the Cathedral to visit Seilah.

"Master." The stone woman smiled as I walked in "It's been some time."

"Sorry I haven't been by in a few days." I frowned "I've been busy. So I meant to ask last time but what happens here? What do you do?"

"Long before Master came, I watched over the parishioners and their faith. They performed strange sacraments and rituals to purify the body and dispel evils. Forgive my impertinence, but I thought perhaps Master might someday have need of these rites, and prepared them for you. I know a ritual to purify the body, another to purify the mind, and a third that banishes evil creatures and spirits, though I warn you: cleansing the body can best be done through pain, and banishment may be as... invasive... as the possession itself. Does Master have need of these?" she asked.

"What was that about the mind?" I asked "I didn't want to say anything but I had a really bad dream about my home last night…"

"Come kneel at the alter and we will take care of it." She bowed.

I kneeled and Seilah stood before me "Blessed is she who seeks purity," she said, closing her eyes and bowing her head, "Blessed is she who seeks wisdom; and blessed is she who lusts after holiness and virtue before pleasures of the flesh. Drink of this, Master," she said offering me a bowl, "and be healed of mind."

I took the coffer and slowly sipped from it, feeling a haziness clear from my mind but tiring me out a bit. I thanked Seilah before heading back to my camp to gather supplies for a trip to the Plains.

The Plains were mostly flat with a few hills of dry gentle grass. I was in awe of the beautiful landscape but was snapped from my reverie by a whispering. I quickly moved to the side and avoided a sharp javelin.

I turned around to see a large hyena like woman, she was tall muscular and looked tribal in appearance. She had hefty breasts and I could see a bulge under her loincloth.

"GRR!" she growled at me.

She sniffed for my scent before squatting down and preparing to attack me, muscles rippling as she did so.

 _This isn't good._

Knowing I could take the Gnoll in a straight fit I tried exposing myself to her but she didn't seem to be interested.

"GAAH!" I yelled as a javelin skimmed my arm. The hyena had ducked under the brush but I could feel her eyes stalking me.

"Come on." I shook my tits for her "Don't you want some of this-AH!"

The Hyena pounced on me, grabbing my head and shoving it towards her crotch.

 _So musky…_

I pushed her back and got ready to smack my ass only for the Gnoll to slam me with her fist and bite my neck.

"AHHH!" I cried out rolling away from her, luckily I wasn't gushing blood but I was wounded.

The Gnoll smirked and strode toward me.

 _This isn't gonna be good._

"RAHAHAH!" the Gnoll cackled.

I was tore sore to move, I just laid there on the ground half naked. I gasped as her javelin pierced the ground next to my face.

 _She's…not killing me?_

The Hyena tore my clothes off my body, posing me naked before her. She reached down towards her loin cloth and discarded it, showing me what she was packing, A firm, black shaft, a good 15 inches long and 2 inches thick.

 _That…is big! Wait that's not a dick is that…her clitoris?_

The Gnoll smirked as I stared at her huge clit, still cackling with that annoying laugh. She suddenly sunk her fingers into my gooey hair and yanked me up, She was so strong it was impossible to resist as she yanked my arms around. She took her loin cloth and tied me to the javelin with it.

"NO!" I struggled aimlessly as I was face down "Let me go!"

"KEKEKE." She snickered into my ear, her breath warming my neck "The queens of the savanna demand submission. You are only welcome in these lands so long as you pay tribute to us in the most primal of ways."

I felt her sharp fingers dig into my butt, making me moan and hiss. The Gnoll was panting like a bitch in heat as she dragged her fingers over my back. She reached around and scratched at my tits while rubbing her clit against my body.

"N-no!" I moaned as I felt her swollen nub stretching out my ass.

My hole could barely tolerate her two inch thick intruder and I could feel my ass become less tight.

 _Just great, not only am I getting raped I'm getting it up the ass!_

The hyena was barking and panting as she ravaged me from behind, I could take the force of her attack and I ended up moaning like a bitch.

"Hehehe." The Gnoll snickered as she violated my behind until she achieved her satisfaction.

When the beast was done ravaging me she stomped off, leaving me passed out in the fields.

* * *

 **Later**

Luckily after the Gnoll attack I woke up later, but the sun was setting and I had lost eight Gems. I didn't care about that stuff though I was alive at least. I dragged myself back to camp and swore not to go back to the plains for a while.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I took a morning trip to the lake, someplace I felt was safer than the plains. I unconsciously passed by Beth's farm.

 _I guess I know the way here now._

"Well howdy." She smiled "You want another pepper?"

"Sure." I said taking one "You wouldn't believe the stuff that's been happening to me…"

"Wanna chat about it?" she asked "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to while I tend the felids.

I vented to Beth while she worked the fields. I pitched in a bit when needed.

"Sounds rough." The dog-girl said "Well you'll just have to be more careful in the future. Listen you're good at farm work so if you wanna come lend a hand here."

"Sure thing." I nodded "I'll see you around."

As I walked back to camp I found a bottle half buried in the dirt.

"Equinum." I read it "You know what no, I know enough about this fucked up world that this isn't going near my mouth, I'm selling this one."

On my way to Tel'Adre I gulped down the spicy pepper from Beth, feeling my muscles firm up as a result. Once I hit the city in the sand I went to Max's pawn shop and sold that bottle and a fe other I had found for six gems.

I went to the mages tower to see if I could study but it was still closed so I hit up the gym, Kagura was there so I made a point to talk with her.

"Hey there, Cana, nice seeing you around here. So... do you want to do something? Talk, maybe? Or go to my place for a 'workout'?" she smirked.

"Just chatting." I said.

 _I can't take another fuck right now._

"I'd much rather let my body speak for me, but alright. Let's go to the cafeteria; I could use a break anyway." She shrugs "What's up?"

"Tell me about you." I said "I mean we did it but we were pretty much perfect strangers at the time so what makes you tick?"

"Hmm. Where do I begin... I suppose my family is as good a start as any. I was born in a small village to the far east. We were a tiny but friendly community; my mother was a healer specializing in the traditional medicine of our ancestors. My father... well, I've never met my father. But as you can tell, I'm a mix of leporid and equine... a laquine, if you will," Kagura smiled "I had a brother but I'm not sure whatever happened to him…"

"You've never met your dada either huh." I smiled "Me to."

"So you're half rabbit half horse." I said "That would explain the difference between your ears and…that other part."

"Well, it's unusual, I can tell you that." She laughed "Although I have never been treated differently because of my mixed blood. Mom says my father was just the cutest bunny there is, it was love at first sight."

"So your Mom is the horse, would have figured she was the bunny." I giggled.

"To tell the truth I used to look a lot more like my dad, but then came the curse…" she sighed.

"Curse?" I said in confusion "What do you mean?"

"There are actually more than one species of bunny in this world. You've probably seen the cute ones with the floppy white ears, human faces and big jiggly boobs, they live out in the plains I think...well my father was a bit more like our animal cousins; fuzzy, cuddly... also lethal with a sword, though that's less related. All the fun stuff."

"The Plains." I mumbled "I hate that place…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Well my folks were pretty in love." She said.

"But you said you'd never met your dad." I commented.

"Well... for some reason my father left. My mother was furious when she woke up to find her gone, but still misses her greatly."

 _Her…okay now I'm really confused. One of her parents must be a herm._

Kagura saw my look "Well, I do take after my father in more ways than one. Mom is a normal female. She's actually a lesbian, and didn't know about my father being a herm. You can imagine her surprise when she found out." She giggles. "Though my mother might prefer girls, I don't think she minded Dad's extra bits... otherwise I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"True." I smiled.

"Okay, moving on... Our tribe, like many others, was attacked by demons. I managed to escape along with my mother, but it was tough finding a new place to settle down, and the wilderness is very dangerous. So we travelled, seeking a place of safety, until we heard of Tel'Adre." Kagura explained as her big ears twitched "On our trip to this place, we were ambushed by a demon... I had to protect my mother, so I offered myself as the demon's willing sex toy if she would let my mother go. Of course my mother protested, but the demon silenced her by tying her up with black magic. Then she proposed a challenge. She said I could pick a game and if she managed to win the game, both my mother and I would become her slaves; if I won, we could both go."

"You took the bet?" I asked "Risky."

"We were in for it if I didn't try." She shrugged "Go down fighting I suppose. Figuring it was some kind of trap I suggested something the demon didn't expect. A bout of sex. And whoever outlasted the other would be the winner. As you can see... I won."

"You beat a demon in a sex contest?" I gasped "You certainly got quite a pair on you."

"We'll you've seen down there." She snickered "I've always had a very active sex drive. I didn't know if I was going to win, but I had to try. The demon said she was very pleased with my choice, and would give me a boon. So she turned me into this human-bunny-horse hybrid and gave me an even higher sex drive so I'd be a match for her."

"Wait…turned you, I don't-." I said confused.

 _Is she implying she used to look differently…or not even be this species?_

"That was a huge mistake... for her." Kagura cut me off "Under her lust spell, I just went absolutely nuts. We had sex for hours on end; by the time I was done with her, she was knocked out cold in a pool of our mixed fluids and I set my eyes on my mother... still bound...I…never mind. Thanks for the chat but I think I'm done for now."

"Sure no problem." I smiled leaving "see you soon."

I left Tel'Adre and started to cross the desert back to my camp when I came across and man and a Succubus. Dude was pretty weird, he had a wheelbarrow to carry his giant ballsack around. He told me the Succubus girlfriend he had wanted him to become a demon like her and he needed my input. He seemed interested in the whole demon thing so I told him to do it. The Succubus thanks me and the two flew off.

I stopped by Beth's farm to help her out for a few hours and pick some peppers before heading back to my camp for the night.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with smooth, sable skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your shoulder-length, purple goo-hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have ample hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your hand-filling bottom fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two breasts, each supporting one 0.7-inch eye-catching nipple. You could easily fill a D-cup bra.

Your long, canine cock is 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your canine shaft, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 2.2 inches wide when at full size.

You have a vagina, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one pucker, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 99 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Cupcakes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I checked out the forest again, discovering a path into an even deeper part of the forest, a Deepwoods.

"HELP!"

I was knocked back as a woman in peasant's clothes ran into me.

"Thank goodness you have to help me." She begged "I was out picking berries when these wretched things attack me."

On cue a imp jumped out and snarled in an intimidating manner, or so it tried to be, still it made the girl panic so I got ready to help her fight back. I rolled my eyes and flashed the little creature my tits and cock, freaking it out and sending it off now that it had a little material to fap to.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along." The girl sighed.

"Not a problem." I smiled "Happy to help."

"My hero~" she cooed "If there's anything I can do to repay you just say the word."

I looked deep into her eyes and swore I could feel something in her.

"What are you." I squinted.

"Fufufu." She laughed under her breath as two fox ears appeared on her head and six tails dropped out of her cloak "So you saw through my glamor huh? Impressive."

I started to back away when I bumped into something. I looked back and now she was there, I had been backing away from her illusion. Suddenly she vanished again.

"Up here silly." She giggled sitting in a tree "Don't be shy, I don't bite…much."

Her tone was sweet but her body language was disconcerting. Still I was not looking for a fight right now, not to mention I couldn't even be sure that was her real body if I attacked her.

"What are you doing?" I asked "Are you leading me somewhere?"

"That's not important." She smiled flipping her white hair "You're here now."

She was flashing me a view up her robes.

 _Oh no you don't._

"Hehehe." She giggled "You're no fun. Won't you come play, you won't be disappointed, my sisters and I will see to that."

I planned to leave but something in me drew me to the Kitsune girl. I was shipped back to her home with her sisters, two girl who both looked just like her. They loved my dog cock and rode it for hours, I wasn't even aware I could make that much cum. Still when woke up my cum stores felt extra full and there was some basic food left out for me.

 _What a bunch a weirdos._

* * *

 **Later**

It's been about two weeks since I came to this world, my body has changed but I still feel like myself. I've gotten used to being here knowing where to go and who I can trust. I was at the lake that morning when I saw that little rat girl Wendy.

"Oh it's you." She smiled "You're hair…would you be interested in a dye perhaps?"

"Dye?" I said confused.

"Yes to change your hair color." She smiled "I have lotions if you want to change the color of your skin."

"Hmm?" I hummed and looked at her wares, in the end I paid 100 gems for a red dye and a lotion labeled "Sexy."

"Thank you for your purchase." Wendy smiled hobbling off.

I put the dye into my gooey purple hair; slowly it changed to a bright red like Erza's. Next I rubbed that lotion on my skin, feeling it become smooth and blemish free. Since I just burnt through my wallet I went to Beth's farm and did some work for her, I was hoping for gems but instead she paid me with a pepper, this one was a different shape then the past ones, regardless it was roasted for lunch.

I felt a twisting in my groin and when I looked down I saw that I now had a pair of testicles in addition to my animalistic dick. But suddenly my whole body was on fire, craving sex.

 _Oh no this is…_

I panted as my pussy dripped "I'm…in heat!"

When I was going back to my camp I took the path by the shore and ended up meeting that slim again. She recognized me but since I was so horny and in heat I jumped her right away.

I bent her over and fucked her like a dog, humping her big jelly ass until I blew my load into her, my cum spewing inside of her. Again when she slinked back into the water she left that gooey cloth for me.

That night when I was bathing I used the cloth, this time as the goo soaked into my skin my clothes sunk in too.

"Oh damn." I hissed seeing the shine on my now cerulean skin "my body…is semi liquid…I'm a slime girl."

I got a little pissed and went to bed, I couldn't sleep because I was in heat and ended up jacking off a few times before passing out.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

I woke up with a raging hard on and a mind filled with the need to fuck. It took a few hours to calm myself down enough to go out. I could feel my skin jiggling as I walked, my slimy form quivering.

Since I couldn't really go anywhere without jumping a person I decided to get to work on a more effective home then my tent, I would build a cabin but to do that I would need materials I just didn't have right now.

Unable to take my boredom I went into the forest.

"I'm sorry, I sensed a great deal of corruption, and thought a demon or monster had come to my woods," he said "Oh, where are my manners! Hi I'm Natsu."

The way he was dressed he looked like a monk or priest.

"Cana." I said "You some kind of monk? Bit of a weird place for one."

"Yes I am a monk, and yes this is a strange place for one... this world was not always this way. Long ago this world was home to many villages, including my own. But then the demons came. I'm not sure if they were summoned, created, or simply a perversion of magic or breeding, but they came swarming out of the mountains to destroy everything in their path." He explained "Enough of my woes. You are very corrupted. If you cannot be sufficiently purified you WILL become one of them in time. Will you let me help you?"

I looked at my body, if he could get rid of some of this stuff I wouldn't mind it.

"Sure try if you'd like." I shrugged.

He had me meditate with him but nothing about me changed, I did feel cleaner though.

"Be ever mindful of your current state, and seek me out before you lose yourself to the taints of this world. Perhaps someday this tainted world can be made right again." Natsu warned walking off.

On my way back to camp I found a truffle and opted to eat it, I could actually feel myself gain a little weight on the spot, my butt jiggling a little more with each of my steps.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

As I was exploring today I discovered a swamp, but given how things went in the Plains I wasn't looking for a new place to explore at the moment. Instead I headed to Tel'Adre, as I was passing the bakery I saw a pink skinned human girl handing out flyers while dressed in a yellow bikini.

"Hello madam, would you like to come to 'Yukino Aguria's Cupcake stand'? I'm Yukino- Nice to meet you- I recently opened a sweets-stand and can't wait to have loyal customers such as you coming to my stand every day and buying all kinds of super delicious cupcakes!"

 _Wow she talks fast!_

"So do you want to come to my stand please!" she begged.

"Alright, alright." I said calming her "Relax I'll come with you."

The white haired girl led me to a stand and when I saw the price I nearly fell over.

"30 gems a cake?!" I yelled.

"Ten percent of profits go to the bakery." She sighed "Licensing fees…I know I'll never make a real profit this way… I was thinking of a new business plan last night. You could... be a... beta tester for it. All you have to do is sign these agreement papers."

Papers were slammed in front of me and I just blinked.

"What am I even signing for, what do I even get?" I asked.

"Simple." She blinked "You'll get to fuck me."

"Well that was blunt." I said.

"Didn't you know I'm a Nymph?" she asked showing me her pointy ears "Most people think I'm adorable.

Adorable was not the word, gorgeous was. She had long legs, a pink bubblegum colored butt and two huge melons bursting off her chest.

"So will you sign?" she asked pushing her breasts up.

"S-Sure." I gulped writing my name down.

"Congratulations! You are now a beta tester in Yukino's "Sweets and Sex" program. Here are the basics" she smiled.

"1. You get a 20% discount on all final purchases.

2\. You get a point for each cupcake you buy.

3\. You can use these points to buy from my "special" menu.

4\. What points you use are, of course, subtracted from your total of points."

"That's it." She shrugged "I forgot to mention, customers who join the beta got one free sample of my services but the offer is only good right after you join... so right now."

She looked nervous but she was offering something I couldn't turn down.

"Okay now's fine." I shrugged.

Yukino walked around and bent me over the counter before dropping to her knees behind me.

"OHH!" I moaned as she pulled my pants down and started licking my snatch before taking my dog dick into her mouth, bobbing her head as she went.

Her lips wrapped tightly around me, slowly giving me an intense blowjob. Yukino was alternating between my dick and my pussy, giving them both good licks and sucks. Soon her tongue was slithering out of her mouth and wrapping around my canine pecker, stroking it while the tip of it teased my clit.

"OH GOD!" I slammed my head on the counter "FUCK! I…I….HHAAA!"

I shot off rope after rope of thick heavy spunk, covering Yukino's huge tits with my sperm. She slowly brought her tongue back into her mouth with a slurping Nosie.

"Didn't know Nymphs could do that could you." She smiled as I dropped to the ground "I haven't done that in a long time."

 _That was…a double orgasm._

I spent the rest of the day drinking in Tel'Adre before heading back to camp.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Allies

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV  
**

I sat there looking at ym body and reflecting. I had come here a normal girl with modest curves and human looks. Now my body was a clear blue goo, my hair was dripping red slime, I had shrunken about half a foot, gained demon horns, heels and a dog dick.

"Hahaha…" I laughed dejectedly "Can't make this shit up."

By now I had come to terms with the fact that I would probably never go home, and even if I did people would shun me. This would was obsessed with sex and violence…and frankly, I didn't care anymore. So whatever the world was gonna throw at me I'd take head on, if I was hungry I'd eat, if I was thirsty I'd drink. Still I'd hold some things to sell if I wanted to.

I tossed a fuzzy peach to myself before biting into it for a snack. Nothing happened but it was juicy. I went to the Lake that morning and ended up seeing Wendy, the rat scientist there peddling oil and dye.

"Actually do you have a brown dye?" I asked "If I'm gonna have slime hair I'd like it to be the color it used to be."

"Brown of course." Wendy smiled "50 gems."

I paid the girl when a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Wendy?" I tilted my head "You're pretty young, do you have any family."

"Oh…no." she frowned "I live alone, my family is gone."

"A little thing like you living alone." I said concerned "Why don't you come stay with me, you'll be a little safer at my camp."

"Really." She asked.

"Yeah come stay with Big Sis Cana." I smiled.

"It will take me a while to get my equipment moved over, but you head on back and I'll see you within the hour." She smiled.

I actually helped Wendy move her things to my camp, it was going to be nice to have company even if it was a young girl. I told her that if she needed anything just ask and she told me the same.

"If you ever have any tainted items like that." She pointed to a bottle laying around "I can clean them, but I'd like you to pay me if you could, 20 gems."

"Okay that seems fair." I nodded handing her a bottle of Succbi Milk "Get to work I guess.'

Wendy ran the item through a few pipes and tubes before handing me the bottle back.

"There you go." She smiled.

"Let's test it out." I smiled drinking the liquid.

The creamy liquid coated my throat, with each gulp I felt my breasts grow a little and my canine pecker lose some length.

"Good stuff Wendy." I smiled bouncing my breasts "Keep up the good work."

I looked down and saw my bikini top was struggling to hold back my blue tit flesh; I had probably gone up two cup-sizes.

I left Wendy to her work and made a stop in Tel'Adre to grab some beer, unfortunately Mira was gone but that Centaur, Bisca, was there sipping on wine so I talked to her. I sat on a chair but she was relaxing on her own horse butt. She excused herself for a brief moment to head to the bathroom. As she turned I got an eyeful of her huge puffy horse pussy and a sniff of her musk.

 _Damn I'm getting horny already._

Still when she got back I found myself unable to focus. We talked about something, her job I think, I just ended up leaving, but as I left to go I saw a woman looking at me. She was covered head to toe in robes, face wrapped with cloth.

"You're new here." She said "I'm Ultear, pleasure to meet you."

"Cana." I said.

"I see, you're from…Magnolia correct?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said stunned "Do you know about my home?"

"Afraid not." She sighed "But I do my best to learn about the world. Ingnam has sent a champion every year for about... oh goodness, longer than I know. I've spoken with another during my time here, and you've both got a very distinctive accent, but don't worry, it's not that thick."

"Well where are you from stranger?" I asked.

"Far away." She said "Farther than most people can imagine. I will likely never return there."

"I know the feeling." I sighed.

"Till then I make the best of my life here." Ultear shrugged.

The two of us started talking for a bit, about my home, our lives here. I felt oddly normal again.

"You've been here longer than me." I said "How is it that you don't have huge tits or animal parts."

"Because." She smirked under her cloth "Unlike you I don't put everything in my mouth. I've studied this land and it's tricks…stay away from Minotaur cum, it has addictive qualities. If you want more lessons there are better places than this bar. My place is close by if you want me to…impart some knowledge."

When I was at Ultear's house she was kind enough to teach me a little magic, a spell called might. While we were at her house she took off her face cloth and I saw her beautifully mature face.

"Anything else you can teach me?" I asked

"I don't think you're ready to learn more yet – your mind still needs time to absorb the knowledge from our last meeting." She said looking around nervously "I…lied before this land has affected me I have certain…needs."

She was blushing.

"Yeah I know, if you need something just ask." I sighed "I've accepted this as normal by now."

"Would it be all right with you if I put my mouth on your genitals?" she blushed.

"Sure." I smiled.

Ultear pulled me into a bedroom and yanked my pants off.

"You actually have a Vagina, thank God!" she cried "There are so hard to find! Lay back!"

She sat on my stomach and removed some kind of chastity belt. The two of us kissed for a while before she moved down and spread my slimy blue legs.

"Now then." She licked her lips.

I moaned as she went down and stated licking me with her tongue. I moaned more and more, trying to grab her hair but Ultear shook me off.

"Now, now let me." She smiled "You just sit and relax."

I laid back and rubbed my heavy tits as Ultear lapped at my pussy, eating me out slowly. Her tongue was expert as swirling my insides with her mouth muscles. I could barely take the thrashing she was giving me with her tongue.

"Ha…ha…OHHHH!" I moaned blasting her face with girl cum.

"Delicious." She licked it off her face "I'd rest for a while before you head home."

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance.**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, cerulean skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your shoulder-length, brown goo-hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have noticeable thighs that draw the attention of those around you, and your shapely backside fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two big tits, each supporting one 1-inch large protruding nipple. You could easily fill a E-cup bra.

Your canine cock is 6 inches long and 2 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your knotted dog-cock, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 2.2 inches wide when at full size.

An oozing, semi-solid sack with pair of slimy testes swings heavily beneath your pointed dog-dick. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a loose vagina, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one tight ass, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 46 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I'm on Tumblr now, snakebit1995**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Growing like a weed

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

Today I was exploring the Plains, for one I didn't end up raped by some animal like creature, I was actually able to find a cool fruit. It was yellow and lumpy inside.

"OH WHAT THE?!" I moaned as I heard my hips cracked and broadened, stabilizing my stance a bit "Well this is weird."

The rest of my day in the plains was quiet so I packed my things and settled in camp.

* * *

 **Later**

Today I was checking out the desert around Tel'Adre. The sand felt so nice under my feet.

 ***HISS***

I looked back behind me and expected a snake only to gasp seeing a woman. She was short purple hair, bare breasts and below the waist she had a snake's body, covered in purple scales.

She flared her tongue ar me, her fangs dripping with venom. She quickly wrapped me up, but I soon wriggled free, my clothes disheveled from her attack. I noticed the Naga staring at my big tits, so I gave them a good shake for her, watching her visibly stroke herself in response. She snapped awake and slithered towards me, biting my arm with her venomous fangs.

"AAHHH!" I hissed as my slimy flesh burned.

The Naga wrapped me up and squeezed me till my ribs nearly cracked, the venom and lack of oxygen made me fall to the ground defenseless and then the Naga struck. She hissed and flicked her forked tongue over my face.

"Please…don't eat me." I cried.

Suddenly the snake slithered to my crotch, she was stroking my cock, teasing the tip with her tongue. Once she got me heard she sat back a bit and flashed the pussy placed open her purple bottom.

"HAAA!" I moaned as she slowly lowered herself onto my puppy prick.

With each of her body rolls more of me entered her until just the base was on the outside. She laid close to me, holding my arms down as her big tits pressed against mine. Her lower body rolled and allowed itself to stimulate my dick, milking it to all it was worth.

"Hiss…ha….HISSSSS!" she leaned back and moaned as her walls shifted around my cock, squeezing it tightly.

"OHHHH!" I quickly joined her in orgasm, pumping my cum into her.

Suddenly everything got blurry as the venom over took me and I passed out.

I woke up eight hours later and 7 Gems poorer.

When I got back to camp Wendy made a blue dye that would make my hair match the color of my skin, I thanked her and used it so I was a monocolored slime girl. One my way back from the desert I ended up finding an empty trunk, I happily brought that back to camp for inventory space

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I was on my way to Tel'Adre again when I passed a woman in the desert.

"I'm a sand witch." She said "Will you let me cast a spell on you."

"I…okay." I said nervously.

The woman mumbled something and waved her hand before vanishing I felt a tingle and looked up to see my dripping slime hair was now sandy blonde.

 _Well so much for that blue dye I used last night._

I made it to Tel'Adre and made my way to the bar, I found Erza in her usual booth but she looked uncomfortable.

"What's up." I smiled sliding in.

I saw her looked at my swollen bust and heard a think under the table.

"My…friend." She blushed under her fur "Is not being cooperative, maybe we could go back to my place and you can help take care of it…or you could just get under the table.

 _Last time we went under the table we had a whole audience._

"How about we go to your place." I smiled.

"Great, umm do you mind paying for me since I'm a little too swollen to stand around paying." She said.

Erza tossed me some money and a kiss before scampering off. I blushed a bit before awkwardly walking over to the bar and paying for her tab. I heard Erza leave out the back door so I quickly followed her out and saw her sitting in the alley with her huge cock out.

"It's so hard it's sore." She groaned "Sorry."

We took the alley's and back roads to her apartment that she feverishly unlocked. The inside was rather plain, devoid of personal possessions aside from some weapons and armor…oh and various sex toys.

 _Man the last group far outnumber the weapons and armor combined…she must be lonely._

"You coming or what?" Erza called from her bedroom.

"Oh right." I snapped to focus.

I headed in and saw Erza totally naked on the bed, her rump up and shaking as she stroked herself while on all fours. I instantly got rock hard and dripping wet at the sight.

"So." Erza looked at me, her wolf features pleading "How do you want to do this?"

"Don't move." I said yanking my jeans over my fat ass "That's perfect."

I stripped naked and lined up my dog dick with her snatch. I looked down and saw Erza had a massive condom on but it was already filling up with precum.

"I'm ready." She trembled "Now take me!"

I groaned as I pushed against her hot folds, slowly entering her. It only took me a short bit to get all the way in and soon I reached around to rub Erza's dick as I began rocking my body. I slowly did her doggy style, stroking her dick as I went.

"Oh…ah…MMM!" Erza yelped and panted.

I picked up my pace, my small balls swinging around and smacking into Erza's back and her own big balls. The two of us rutted, grunting like animals as we edged each other towards a wonderful orgasm.

"ARROOO!" Erza threw her head back and let out a howl as she began moving with me.

"Oh yeah." I grunted as I felt her start squeezing at my canine cunt smasher.

Her cock was fully swelled up so now I stopped rubbing and used my two hands to stroke her. Erza wasn't able to keep herself contained any longer and snapped, slamming her head into the pillows as she orgasmed. Her insides bit down on me, making it hard to not blow my load instantly. Her horse cock spasmed and filled the condom with its white gold while I broke to pleasure.

"HAAAAAA!" I yelled out as I climaxed, my dog dick spraying cum into Erza's tight hole. Her vaginal muscles pumped me for all I was worth, every last drop of cum.

The two of us collapsed onto the bed, my cock slipping right out of Erza. Erza rolled over and started kissing my nose. I was shocked she was actually able to get that cum filled condom off without it breaking open.

She leaned over and hugged me, her breasts mashing into my big tits "Thanks, I forget how good it can be to receive sometimes…maybe we should do this again?"

"I don't mind." I smiled "All you have to do is ask."

* * *

 **Later**

I was trekking through the forest, pushing through the thick foliage when I came across a new sight. I looked at her in awe, it was a woman…I think.

Her body was soft and slender, with a green hue to it, she had a bob of short green hair and bored looking face with a wooden horn that looked like it should be on a beetle in the center of her forehead. She had deep pink eyes blinking back at me, my eyes were drawn to her watermelon sized breasts that each had four big nipples on them.

For appendage she had four slender arms and her lower body was like the stalk of a plant, a bulb buried in the ground that shook as she moved…not as much as her tits though.

The woman thrusted her chest out a bit more "Like what you see?"

"Umm Well I…" I blushed.

"Don't be shy." She smiled a bit, squishing her tits together "You must be an adventurer, I've heard about people like you."

"Yeah I guess that's an accurate description for me." I laughed.

"Mmm-hmm, thought so. Well, it's nice to meet another not from around here."

 _Wait is she…_

The plant smiled knowingly "I know, I know, I look like a regular, but I just kinda stumbled in here on mistake! Not that I mind, mind you," she winked "I just LOVE it here!" she exclaimed throwing out her arms (the top pair) to indicate the forest around us "This place is absolutely perfect, perfect for someone like me, I just want to see and befall- er, experience more!"

"Okay." I shrugged.

 _Her whole body moves in an enticing rhythm…she's stunning._

"Hmm." She stopped moving "My name is Brandish by the way, Brandy for short. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I nodded "Name's Cana."

"Say, you're a hero, right? Do you think you could do a girl a favor?~" she cooed.

"Uhh…sure." I shrugged.

 _Yeah I have a good idea where this is gonna go._

"Oh good." She smiled "Well you see I've grown wilted and depleted of energy, I'm so hungry would you mind?"

I reached towards my back figuring I had something.

"Oh no, not like that." She shook her head "I need special food, one that won't drain you supplies."

She leaned forward a bit, reaching out with one of her four hands and teasing my nipple through my top.

"You though…that's another story." She smirked.

The air thickened a bit as a pink spray plumed up form an undiscernible source.

"Relax and breathe deeply cutie pie." Brandy teased.

I took a deep breath, the air felt sweet but calming, my whole body shivered as a result.

 _I feel…warm._

"That's right, you're safe here, helping Brandy out with her need." She whispered.

I felt so relaxed like this, unable and unwilling to flee even though I probably should have.

Her four arms rubbed me down, stripping my clothing off as she went.

"I'll never understand why mortals wear so much." She said looking at my bikini top "Although you show more skin than most."

I looked at Brandish, no demon features, just beautiful, I did notice a pink flower on her back spraying out the pink mist fogging my mind. Brandy suddenly lifted me up, a shocking feat given her apparent lack of muscle. She pulled me into a warm kiss, her green lips on my slimy blue ones, her tongue probed into my mouth, filling it with a minty taste.

"I'm so hungry." Brandy whined, her leafy tongue touching my lips as she pulled back.

She remained close, our noses practically touching as her hand moved down and pinched one of my nipples.

"EEP!" I gasped in pleasure.

"I love these." She giggled grabbing my tits.

I moaned as she squeezed my tits and pinched my nipples, Brandish played with my tits for a bit, laughing at my moans.

"You have a lovely pair of fruits." She said "but they could always be better don't you think?"

"Huh." I shrugged "I suppose?"

"Precisely. I don't doubt they'll be even more fun given enough exposure here." Brandy smiled.

Brandy kept playing with me, moving her hands farther down my body.

Suddenly she puffed her chest out, bumping my face with her huge tits "Why should you get to have all the fun?"

She led my head towards her nipple and I opened my mouth before latching on.

"OHOHOH!" she moaned and laughed "That's it."

Her nipples were long and thick so it took a second to orient myself properly. I started sucking and licking her one nipple while grabbing the pillowy flesh of her other breast. I tugged and sucked on her green nipple when I heard something stunning.

"Oh…oh…" Brandy moaned "Oh….Mooooo~"

 _Did she just…what the?!_

I nearly gasped as a syrupy nectar began to leak from her nipples and fill my mouth. Her milk was delicious, like cream and honey mixed together. The bovine sounds continued as I drank from her, Brandy's hands reaching down despite her clear distraction by my sucking. One of Brandish's hands started stroking my cock while another cupped and rubbed my pussy, a third quickly joined them and grabbed my ass.

My legs were pressed against her blub, I was moved in such I was I had to pop her tit out of my mouth, some sap sprayed out and hit my face.

"Boo." I pouted.

"Fufufu." She laughed "I'm glad you enjoyed them I'd like to enjoy more with you but I need it so bad!"

She whimpered, her hefty tits wobbling as she did so. Suddenly vine like tentacles grew from her back and coiled around my arms and legs, lifting me into the air. Once she had me high enough her lips were planted on my crotch. She started licking up my length, before dropping her whole head down and starting to suck my cock.

Brandy smiled as she licked and sucked on me, soon two more vines rose up near my breasts, these had wider tips so I had an idea what might be coming next. The vines expanded into cups and snapped onto my tits, pumping them. Brandy kept humming as she sucked me and her vines attacked my E-cup tits. The tempo of the pumps was just like that of Brandish's throat, making me squirm and moan.

"HAAAA!" I gasped as another vine suddenly shoved itself up my ass, wriggling around and plunging deeper into me.

My whole body was being sucked, fucked and teased, of course this was causing me incredible pleasure that needed a way out.

"OHHHHHAAAA!" I screamed as I had an incredible orgasm.

I splooged in Brady's mouth, she milked my cock for all it was worth, every last drop. I hung from the tentacles, exhausted and limp. Brandy gave me one more hard suck before letting me out of her mouth and lowering me to the ground. She leaned back and hugged herself, her big tits squeezing as a result.

"That will do nicely for a time." She smiled.

"Ugh…" I groaned laying on the ground.

Brandy stretched her stalk out and 'sat' near me as I recovered, her hands running through my slime blonde hair.

"I thank you for your kindness, Cana," she coos softly with each caress, the mist slowly dissipating. "I'd love to stay and enjoy you for a week or two, but I really should get going; so much to see and do here still. Maybe we'll run into each other again…I sure hope so."

She gave me a wink and a kiss before pulling back towards her bulb.

"Good luck on the whole adventure thing, but don't forget to take some you time." She grinned waving before heading off, hips swaying seductively as she leaves the area.

As she left she suddenly stopped and turned back to me.

"It'd be pretty rude of me to just dine and dash. Why don't I give you a little reward for your kindness?" she smiled picking me up.

"Huh?" I blinked as she hugged me mashing her big green tits into mine.

"What-."

She placed a finger on my lips "Sshhh."

Her massive tits grinded against mine, I felt my nipples growing hard and warm as her cow like tits moved around. Brandy smiled as I felt a soothing feeling come over my chest. Suddenly there was a pressure on my slimy nips, it felt like something was wrapping them up.

I looked down and gasped, gone were Brandish four nipples, replaced by a single large nipple to fatly squeeze about your own smaller one, engulfing it with ease. A quick glance confirms the other has been swallowed up as well.

It seemed like Brandy's tits expanded suddenly the girl letting out a content sigh. They shrink just as suddenly, a warm pressure abruptly flooding into my chest. Amazingly, my own breasts seem to puff up a bit following this sensation, not simply shrinking back to normal as hers just did. Rational thought is obliterated when her two upper hands move to your enlarged teats, beginning to squeeze into the sensitized flesh, kneading at them firmly.

Once more my legs shook some as the surreal experience continued. The pressure only growing with each throb of those fragrant, green breasts, my own increasing in size with every pulse they give. A third hand combed along my cheek.

Brandy cooed sweetly "Relax," she whispers, "relax and enjoy."

As the weight in my chest steadily increases, her hands took hold of me, keeping me standing through the pleasurable procedure.

 _This feels…OHHH!_

Weak from the pleasure, the last thing I remember seeing was her smiling face before falling forward into her embrace.

* * *

 **Later**

The next thing I know, I'm alone in the glade, staring at the canopy above. There's a heavy weight on my chest

"UGH!" I struggled to sit up "HOLY CRAP!"

My tits had ballooned up to F-cups, aching with the need to be milked.

"Ha…UGH!" I groaned pinching my nipples and spraying out a fluid.

I sat there for the next hour or two, milking your bloated bosom and giving the flora a generous watering in the process. When all is taken care of, I stumbled back upright with a brief struggle and don your gear once more. The smell of fresh-cut flowers seems to linger on your comfortable clothes as you depart. My top was pretty much useless given the swelling.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, cerulean skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. Your shoulder-length, sandy blonde goo-hair looks good on you, accentuating your features well. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have girly hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your full butt fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two breasts, each supporting one 1-inch slippery cherry-like nub. You could easily fill a F-cup bra.

Your fair-sized, dog-shaped dong is 6 inches long and 2 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your pointed prick, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 2.2 inches wide when at full size.

An oozing, semi-solid sack with two slimy nuts swings heavily beneath your broad, dog-shaped dong. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a moist cunt, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one loose backdoor, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 75 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Mountains

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I was heading to Tel'Adre to sell some things. As I crossed the desert I felt the air get humid, I looked around and saw a huge onyx fountain spraying out clear water. The center of the fountain is a magnificent sculpture of two entwined demonic forms, nude and over-proportioned to the extreme. The water is spraying out their tits.

I walked closer and saw a plaque reading "Fountain of Endowment." I wondered just what this thing would do and since I was thirsty I took a drink. The water was cool and slipped down my throat easily, it was weird I expected…more.

Then suddenly I was hit with a wave of pleasure.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt my pants and top growing tight.

My tits ballooned up cup sizes, getting jiggly and sensitive, even my nipples felt thicker and bigger, my top was barely staying on, not wanting to be left behind my cock stiffened and grew a few inches in height and thickness, feeling tight in my pants even when flaccid.

 _Endowment…makes sense._

I now had two cushiony tits, each supporting one 1.3-inch milky nipple. You could easily fill a G-cup bra. My dick was now 9 inches long and 2.3 thick with a 2.5 inch knot at the base.

"I need a drink." I grumbled walking to Tel'Adre and going to the bar right away.

I sat with Mira, paying her to let me constantly fill my glass up with her leaky tits.

"AHHH!" I sighed slamming the glass down "That's good, well I think I should really get going."

I stood up to leave and nearly stumbled forward as the heat from Mira's beer permeated through me, focusing on my chest and pushing out. I look down and saw my tits were puffing up about two cup sizes, my nipples felt sore and I saw my top darken where they were.

"Oh my." Mira gasped "Those beauties look to be bursting out of ya..."

My top gave way as my tits engorged a little more, my breasts now too large to be contains.

"ha…HAA!" I leaned back on the bar moaned as I felt something pouring out of my breasts.

Mira grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the bar and grabbed a shot glass before pinching my nipple.

"HA!" I bit my lip.

"Well I'll be…" she smelled it "Seems you take after me."

She pinched me and took another glass.

"Yep, that's beer for sure." She nodded "Sorry this is probably cause of me."

 _My tits…are leaking beer…FUCK YEAH~!_

"You're lactating some delicious brew now, just like me. I've seen it happen before. Usually doesn't last long. But seeing as how you're leaking some good beer there, what's you sell some of it? After all, I can't have ye giving the stuff away for free while I'm charging for it, right? You'll run me out of business."

 _A chance to have people milk me for beer._

I smiled at Mira "Sign me up!"

Mira helped me stand up before she hefted my heavy tits onto the bar.

"Hey Everybody!" Mira called out "We've got fresh Brest Beer here, come and get it!"

Soon people lined up and started pinching my nipples to fill their glasses with my beer. It was so hot to just stand there and get milked, my whole body was hot with pleasure. Soon thought I ran dry and was back to leaking milk and my tits were smaller, but maybe a little bigger than when I walked in.

I packed my things and headed back to camp, passing Natsu in the forest and meditating with him for a bit.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I grumbled in my sleep, I was having trouble staying asleep with my big tits wobbling. I heard rustling outside the tent and knew it was far to late for Wendy to still be up.

I rushed out and found someone digging around my trunk.

"HEY!" I snapped.

A person covered in red was digging around and the second he noticed me he ran and landed on the crumbling wall near the edge of camp.

"Another daring caper committed by..." The being takes the time to strike a pose. "...the Russet Romeo!"

 _Caper…that chest was empty…_

I looked at the boy, he was young and appeared to be some sort of red fox. Although not the broadest figure, his muscles are lean and strong. His torso flares up above narrow hips and gives him a body that has an agileness to it. He wore a loose, red-brown jacket and supple deerskin pants, with a red sash across the hip and soft-soled boots below. They do much to complement the vivid color of his fur, which is a vibrant crimson, broken only by the beige fur running down his chest and towards his crotch. The only two things that are large about him is the clear bulge in his thin leather pants and the bushy tail that flicks playfully from side to side. The thief must take quite a bit of pleasure from larceny it seems. Judging by his ornate outfit, he does it for the thrill of it. He himself must be well off.

I saw him eyeing up my tits so I smirked and gave them a shake.

"Here I thought I had searched the entire camp, found every treasure, pilfered every gem..." He stated while sauntering towards me in a disarming, wide stride. "My apologies. I didn't notice you! I thought you were a lady but you're not. Can you forgive me for not noticing you, my fair friend?"

"Just get lost shrimp." I hissed.

 **The Morning**

That morning I had a truffle for breakfast, I felt my legs get a little thicker as I ate and then my ears morphed into floppy pig ears.

 _Great._

As I explored the forest I came across that goblin, Chelia, the one obsessed with dicks.

"I heard you've got a slong now." She said "Well pay up."

I grabbed her quickly and planted her in the dirt, I had woken up horny so now it was time for relief. I wasted no time shoving my dick into her, the girl seemed happy with the result, moaning as I started pounding her fat ass.

"Fuck yes! Cu-ah-ahm in me! Fuck fuckfuckfucKFUCKYEAH! Oooh, that's it, put me in the dirt and show me who's boss!" she moaned as I railed her.

I rammed her for a short while longer before blowing my load inside of her, she seemed disappointed that that was all I had but said she'd "Be back for more later."

As I walked around the forest I realized I had been here about a month now…it was starting to feel homey around here. I met Natsu again and he asked me to meditate.

"This was refreshing." I said standing up.

"Yes." He nodded "We should do this more often."

"Well…why don't you come stay at my camp then I wouldn't have to come find you." I suggested.

"There is safety in numbers." He nodded "Very well I'll gather my things."

* * *

 **Later**

I was off exploring the Deepwoods when I came across a tree, with paper talismans hanging off it. I leaned into the tree and saw all sort of things, books, a meditation mat and even a gold statue.

I later went to the lake and found a boat, as I paddled around I came across a woman in a tree, she introduced herself as Mavis and asked me to destroy the Demon Factory in the mountains to stop the corruption from flowing into the lake. I told her I would try and help but wouldn't make any guarantees.

I decided to try and find the place first, as I explored the mountain I saw lots of scary monsters, minotaurs and Hellhounds.

"Psst hey." A little goblin peeked out "Listen I've got some earrings if you want them, I'm too full of piercings and my daughters are ungrateful little bitches."

"No thanks I'm good." I smiled.

The goblin laughed and began to grow larger, curvier and sexier, soon I was face to face with a omnibus.

"Well if you want to do this the hard way, that's fine by me. The ones that fight the hardest break down into the most submissive slaves. Just remember that this is the beginning of your life as Jenny the Omnibus' slave-girl."

 _You know everyone always attacks me…time to take control for once._

I grabbed the Omnibus and wrestled her to the ground, getting undressed in the process. I tied her hands up and pinned her down, my canine cock knocking at her pussy.

"Please don't rape me, champion! Don't tie me down and rape me like a helpless village-girl!" Jenny said in a seductive tone.

"Shut up." I growled jamming myself inside her and starting to fuck her.

I held her down as I started fucking her, ramming my cock into her pussy, she moaned and squealed as I ravaged her hot insides, drawing myself towards a powerful orgasm.

"Oh, don't cum in my demonic twat, dear champion! If you do, you'll never want any other pussy ever again!"

"RAHHH!" I groaned as I hit a wall and started cumming in her.

"Fill me with your seed, champion! Dominate the demon with your mighty spear!" she moaned.

All of my cum was absorbed by her demonic cunt and the girl rilled on the ground.

"So, you really did give up all your semen to me. I guess I'll have to name the first imp I birth from this after you, won't I?" she laughed standing up.

 _What a fucking bitch, putting on an act the whole time._

We both walked away, not sparing each other even a glance. On my way back down the mountain I caught sight of the Demon Factory and decided to start making preperations to destroy it.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance.**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, cerulean skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. The flowing locks of sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of pointy, floppy pig ears. They often flick about when you're not thinking about it. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have noticeable hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your shapely bottom fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two wobbling breasts, each supporting one 1.3-inch goopy nipple. You could easily fill a GG-cup bra.

Your huge, bestial cock is 9 inches long and 2.3 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your pointed shaft, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 2.5 inches wide when at full size.

An oozing, semi-solid sack with pair of slimy testes swings heavily beneath your foot-long, knotted dog-cock. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a gooey cunt, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one tight ass, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 313 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Demon Factory

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I looked at the door to the demon factory, slowly entering it.

 _Well hope I can help._

A bevy of green-tinged copper pipes stem from the rear of the building, climbing up the steep mountainside and disappearing into a hole in its face. It must be some kind of demonic factory, though I've got no idea what they could be pumping out. High atop the roof, is a huge water tower fed by smaller pipes that run down the building's side and off in the direction of the lake.

There are no windows to the hellish factory, with only a single iron door adorning the front wall. If I go inside there will undoubtedly be many demons to fight and little chance to escape.

I gulped and pushed the door open.

The door swung shut behind me with an ominous creak followed by a loud slam. Glancing around, I found myself in some kind of stylish foyer, complete with works of art and a receptionist's desk. Looking closer at the paintings on the wall quickly reveals their tainted and demonic nature: One appears at first to be a painting of a beautiful smiling woman, except there are dripping tentacles coiling around the hem of her dress. Behind the receptionist's desk, the second painting is even less discreet, openly depicting a number of imps gang-raping a vaguely familiar-looking woman. Luckily, whatever demon is employed as the receptionist is away at the moment. Behind the desk on the northern wall stands a secure-looking iron door. On the western wall, is a door. A sign on the door indicates that it leads to the factory restroom. On the eastern wall is a simple wooden door, though the color of the wood itself is far darker and redder than any of the hard woods from your homeland.

I headed east to start. I entered some sort of Break Room. Along the far eastern wall sat a small counter, complete with a strange ebony sculpture of a busty woman with 'Mrs. Coffee' printed on the side. Below the sculpture is a pot of steaming hot coffee, giving off an invigoratingly rich smell.

Standing next to the coffeemaker was a blue-skinned woman holding a mug of coffee. As she takes a sip, oblivious to my presence. Dressed in a tiny vest, short skirt, and sheer stockings, she looks every bit an air-headed secretarial ditz. Her two horns are little more than nubs, mostly covered by her flowing blond hair, and if it wasn't for her blue skin and the tip of a spaded tail peeking out from under her skirt, I'd never know what she was.

"Oh, like hi there sexy! You haven't seen a confused human about calling itself a champion have you?" She asked jiggling her breasts as she giggled "If you do, be sure and bring them back here ok? We've got their spot all ready for them, but that little prick Zetaz fucked up the pickup. Tell you what – if you bring me the 'champion' I'll give you the blowjob of a lifetime."

"Hmph." I smirked "It's me bitch."

"EH?!" she turned around and glared, ready for a fight.

I knew demons were into sex so I decided to use my body as a weapon. I turned around and gave my rump a nice spank, making it jiggle. The Succubus giggled and snapped her wrist, making whip drop down her sleeve. I opened my fly and exposed myself to her quickly, making her blush and giggle.

The succubus danced forwards, cocking her elbow back for a vicious strike. I started to dodge to the side, but she shifted direction expertly and plants a wet kiss on me lips. She spins and dodges away with a ballet dancer's grace, leaving you to wonder what just happened.

 _Sure…_

I lifted my top, and shook my chest, making my heavy tits wobble. The succubus was clearly turned on.

"HHMM!" she dropped her whip and fell the floor rubbing her pussy "Please…fuck me."

I grabbed her, hooking her legs back and rubbing her clit. I started mashing out pussies together, our clits rubbing nicely. The two of us scissored for a bit and then she came, passing out afterward. I took a bottle and key off the counter and prepared to leave.

I went out into the lobby and unlocked a door with the key, I could hear the sounds of buzzing and pressure pipes clicking on and off. I came to another intersection and went north, finding a cloest full of scrap I used to make…something.

Next I went east into a room with a furnace. There was a mechanic in there but I was able to give him some Hentai comic and he let me by. I thought this wasn't the place I was looking for so I headed back out to the hall and went to the other side instead.

This time I came out to a cavernous chamber filled with a cacophony of sexual moans. Rows of harnesses are spaced evenly throughout this room, nearly all of them filled with delirious-looking humans. Each is over-endowed with huge breasts and a penis of elephantine proportions. The source of their delirium hangs down from the ceiling - groups of hoses that end with needles buried deep into the poor 'girls' flesh, pumping them full of demonic chemicals. Constant sucking and slurping noises emanate from nipple and cock pumps as they keep the victims in a state of near-constant orgasm. I wish I could free them, but it would take the better part of a day to get them all free. It'd be better to find the control room and shut down the infernal machinery. There is a doorway to the east marked with an 'exit' sign above it. Along the southern wall is a stairwell that leads up to some kind of foreman's office.

 _Just hang on I'll help you soon._

I headed upstairs to the office, there was a woman at the desk, a nameplate labeled Kyoka, she had a beautiful be demonic body and was pretty much naked except for a band on her breasts that did little to hid her hard fat nipples

"So you've made it all the way here have you, 'champion'? Too bad you've wasted your time. Have you figured it out yet? Have you discovered why you were sent here with no weapons or blessed items? Have you found out why there are more humans here than anywhere else in this realm? I'll tell you why. You weren't a champion. You were a sacrificial cow, meant to be added to our herd. You just got lucky enough to get free." She smirked "You fool."

 _That…why does that feel like it makes so much sense…_

"Yes," she cooed "you belong here. The question is do you accept your fate, or do you fight it?"

 _But I'm…I'm not some sacrifice._

"Hell no." I smirked "Say whatever you want, I may have been sent here as some sacrifice but I've become a champion."

Kyoka walked around the desk, a dick forming between her legs as the door locked magically.

"I'll stop you here, don't worry I'll visit you in the pens later cow."

She grabbed her bust, shooting milk at me, warming my body but that didn't stop me from clocking her with a punch. I stood above her slapping my tits and feeling my cock get hard. She just stared at me in awe, her hand unconsciously rubbing her clit.

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" she moaned fingering herself "Ooooh no. You can't tell the other demons I got off so easily! I'll never live it down," she cried, "You've beaten me, please if you let me go and promise not to tell the other demons I'll use my magic to give you a gift! My magic is powerful, I can do nearly ANYTHING with it when the subject desires the changes."

"Stop pleading." I said placing my heel on her neck, hearing her gasp for air "It's the end for you."

I twisted my leg and heard a terrible snap as the last glimmer of life left her eyes and she wheezed a final breath.

Now that she was dealt with I had to stop the flow of the tainted water and free those girls. I checked her desk and found a key, I tried it and it unlocked a room to the south with "Premium Storage" written above it. Inside the storage were two crates, one labeled Lactid and the other Gro+. I took what I could carry before finding the controls for the factory. I could overload the place, just shut it down of leave it running.

 _Smashing the valves could flood the surrounding area with taint…I better play it safe and just smash up the consol._

As I got ready to leave I descended the stairs and saw the freed girls were all mixed in an orgy. They offered me a spot but I politely declined. I got back to camp to get a little rest and looked over the items I found.

This one called Gro+ was intriguing me most of all, the purpose seemed clear but I wanted to test for sure.

I readied the needle and jabbed my cock, feeling it twitch and lengthen with heat. I looked over I had four more vials of the stuff. I alternated, two to my tits and two to my cock, making them both get bigger.

I looked at my cock, it was massively swollen and nearly two feet long.

 _Whoops…over did it a guess._

I was hard as hell and jerked off quickly but still felt an ache. I put it out of mind and headed to the boat, paddling to find Mavis. I found her island and stepped onto the shore. I found the woman still in her tree.

"Thank you," she says, breaking the hug and turning back to her tree, "The onslaught has lessened, and I feel more myself already. Let me thank you for your heroic deeds."

She reached into her tree and pulled out a pearl "This is a pearl from the very depths of the lake, infused with my purity. If you eat it, it will grant you my aid in resisting the lust and corruption of this land. Go now, with luck we won't meet again."

After I left her I went to the Deepwoods and ended up finding a cave, for now I though it best to leave but I knew I needed to get back there someday.

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 5 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your comfortable clothes, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your fists as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, cerulean skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. The flowing locks of sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of pointy, floppy pig ears. They often flick about when you're not thinking about it. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have noticeable hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your hand-filling ass fills out your clothing nicely. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two breasts, each supporting one 2-inch slime-slick nipple. You could easily fill a big GG-cup bra.

Your knotty dog-shaft is 24 inches long and 3.8 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your goopey, dog-shaped dong, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 4.2 inches wide when at full size.

An oozing, semi-solid sack with pair of slimy testicles swings heavily beneath your bestial cock. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a moist twat, with a 0.5-inch clit.

You have one anus, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

You have 214 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Regretful Changes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I decided that I was gonna need a weapon. I was good at using my body to seduce people out of fights but if I had to fight I needed to be able to fight back. I headed to Tel'Adre and grabbed a mace and some armor.

On my way out of town I was attacked by the Naga again, with a few shakes of my huge tits and a flick of my large cock she quivered and buried herself in the sand while masturbating. She dropped a bottle of "Reptilium" and I took it with me.

I crossed my most favorite place, the plains, and started hearing noises, feeling my past experienced creeping into my mind I stayed hidden.

It looked like a dog, though all I could see was a pair of furry hindquarters and a stubby tail draped over them. The creature seems to be wearing a white shirt and a dirty brown vest; what looked like a dog's shoulders from afar is actually a small pack carried on its back. On its head was a dusty slouch hat, which it presently takes off and begins to fan itself with. With the hat off, I could see a pair of long reddish-brown ears sticking out from its hair, pointing to each side. As it turns its body to look around it, I can actually make out a shapely pair of breasts. What you thought were a dog's hindlegs from the rear are actually a pair of auburn, furry digitigrade appendages only passingly resembling a canine's, and bearing feet with elongated metatarsals. The animalistic legs come up only as far as the thigh; above them you can make out a band of skin between the fur and the very short shorts that it wears to cover the rest of its posterior. Its hips are a bit wider than its waist, and the stubby tapered tail sticks out of a tear in the fabric, just below a belt holding them up.

"Friend or foe?!" she turned and asked.

I stood up and raised my hands.

"Far enough! Let me get a look." She growled.

"She'll be apples. Sorry to put you out, but you never know what sort you'll find in the back of nowhere, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded "I'm Cana

"Cana, eh? My mates just call me Lisanna. Bunch of jokers, the bastards." She grumbled "Right dangerous out here, with all the bloody Gnolls and belligerent cows about. Of course they've always been whackers. I was just hunting a bit of tucker, but it's got clean away."

"Trouble?" I asked "I'm sure I've got something."

"Nah, mate; never take food from strangers. But good onya for offering."

"Do you have friends, or mates as you called them?" I asked.

"Don't expect that's any of your bizzo, eh? No offense, but I don't know you from Marae an' I'm not about to give info to some dipstick demon dag in disguise. Forget it." She hissed.

"I might have these horns and heels but I'm not a demon." I said.

"No worries," Lisanna said, her words at odds with her chilly expression. "Just be on your way and we'll forget it happened."

"Sure you don't wanna talk?" I asked.

"Maybe, but not THIS time. Be a corker and take the hint. I'm trying to catch lunch, and a girl might think you mean something by making a nuisance of yourself." She glared.

"Alright." I backed off "See you around."

"Bye mate." She hopped off.

* * *

 **The Next Day!**

I was exploring the mountains around the Demon Factory. I had just beaten up a hellhound and obtained a Canine Pepper, it was bigger than most but I was hungry so I ate it. My Large Dog dick got sore and bigger and I felt a pressure in my back and looked back to see a tail.

 _Oh boy I've got a tail now._

As I kept exploring the mountain I came across a minotaur. Luckily one look at my body and he started stroking it, I ended up getting a vial of his blood somehow and left for camp. I ended up ingesting the blood, feeling my pussy tighten, my muscles ripple and my height shoot up a bit.

 _Taller…I missed being this height._

"It's you again."

I looked over and saw that omnibus, Jenny.

"I won't ask nicely this time." She growled "Time for a spanking!"

Again I ended up beating her up and raping her like last time, she begged for it like a little bitch.

"This whole time I've been trying to bring you into my harem, but I've ignored the obvious. Each time we've tangled, you come out on top... in more ways than one." The demon looks up at you with meek, hooded eyes and says, "Perhaps I've had it backwards all along... I belong in your harem."

She pulled out a collar "No pressure... Mistress. You could always just take me here like usual, and perhaps, the next time you'll stop being so lucky..."

I look the collar and locked it on the demon. She smiled in pleasure as it happened.

"Though I am now and forever your slut, your slave, your bitch... those in my harem cannot be abandoned. I am sad to say I cannot live with you, Mistress, I'll still be at your beck and call, but if I can't make it, I'll be sure to send you one of my pets. Just rub this charm whenever you want my services, Mistress, and I'll be there. Would you prefer to carry the token or have it as a belly button piercing?"

"Make sure I don't lose it." I smirked.

Jenny crawled forward and pieced my belly button, leaving a jewel there.

"Just rub it and I will come." She said flying off.

On my way back I passed through the forest and met Sherry, she gave me some honey, I also met Brandish and she sucked on my tits again, making them swell.

* * *

 **Later**

I entered that cave in the Deepwoods. I could hear imps all around as I progressed, soon I saw a horde of imps, they attacked me but luckily I fought them off easily enough. I found a cute nurses outfit and slipped it on before progressing to an intersection. I walked through the cave and passed by a fairy the size of a small human, I told her I'd come back to help in a bit.

When I got around a corner I ended up in a bedroom,, there was a tall Imp like man there and he didn't look happy to see me.

"Seriously? You show up here!? First you make me lose my job, and now you beat up my friends and track dirt in my bedroom!? I've had enough!" he yelled getting ready to fight me.

He was still really weak and it didn't take me long to kick his ass across the room, I tied him up and summoned Jenny to force him into telling me about the factory, the demon lord and other things before I let him go. I took a map and a bottle of strange pink fluid with Bimbo written on it.

I freed that fairy and headed back to camp before going to Tel'Adre a bit. I walked over to Mira and got ready for beer.

"Hiya, favorite customer," the busty kitty greeted "I have a favor to ask! My drink's empty, and I get bored of me own brew. Would ya mind fetching me something, or are ye gonna force me to sample me own goods once more?"

I took a mug and that bottle I found in the Imp cave, the scent was strong but I filled her glass.

"What, that's it?" she quipped curiously. "This stuff had better pack some punch, lass."

"I'm sure it will." I smiled.

 _I wonder what it will do…I have an idea…_

I clinked glasses with Mira and we started to drink. We both chugged out drinks and dropped out glasses.

"Burned pretty good," she commented, licking her lips. "Say, there...mind if I have a swig o' yours, too?"

I handed my glass and she drank it.

 _I guess the bottle was just a joke._

"Now why'd I go and do that?" Mira muttered "What'd ya put in th- oooooh..."

She raised both arms and pressed her boobs together, wincing as sudden arousal washes over her, then moans again, and again, and again, fingers digging into her fluid-filled cleavage. Niamh's eyes widen as the beer inside churns, then she yelps in delight as the flesh shivers as though the contents had begun to... bubble? Indeed, her sumptuous bosom bounced gaily as its contents struggle against the skin. The confused catgirl starts to giggle again as the insidious liqueur takes hold, stroking her cursed chest with increasingly passionate motions. She does stop momentarily when her hair begins to lengthen, her bob growing into a waist-length ivory shock.

Before she can even recover from that surprise, her chalky coiffure darkens, streaks of platinum-blonde beginning at the scalp. A little gasp issues from her bloating lips, and her eyelids droop slightly, as if weighed down by her collapsing mind. Not long after, a rumbling from her seat draws her increasingly short-lived attention under her, and she pushes away hair and boob alike to get a clear view. As we both watched, the flesh of her hips trembles, then puffs out to engulf the narrow armrests. With a surprised cry, she staggered to her feet, then tumbles over her still-roiling tits. The friction of her heavy bosom against the table topples it right along with her. Mira's rapidly increasing weight - plus the chair, firmly stuck to her butt - presses against the gurgling orbs, loosening a ground-shaking - and crotch-moistening, in the catgirl's case - blast of bubbly liqueur... champagne, Delicious-looking champagne.

Only the sight of her still-swelling butt, pants tearing and hips swaying in blatant disregard of the chair stuck to her, prevented me from sampling the stuff. Better to let bimbofied dogs, or cats, lie. The straining armrests finally splinter from the pressure, embedding a few wooden shards into her partially bared booty.

"Cripes!" she exclaimed, trying to turn herself enough to reach the stinging slivers, "How did, like, me... big... wobbly... butt..." She trails off, a blush of arousal flying across her features as she regards her new-and-improved posterior. Ignoring her still-'lactating' nipples, she presses a hand deeply into her double-wide ass, cooing as it sinks into the blubbery bubble-butt. Still applying considerable pleasure, she slides her hand down to her thickened thigh - causing the cheek to flop up and jiggle all about.

The enamored catgirl's attentions inevitably shift to her unattended lady-bits, and she promptly begins rubbing her still-clothed groin. "Fai... Fae... Omigosh, this feels good!" the increasingly-ditzy Mira moans. The catgirl's cries quicken, and you can fairly easily assume what that implies. Fighting against the urge to give her some 'assistance', I decided instead to duck out, unwilling to be nearby when the inevitable, part of me was starting to feel bad about what I had done. As I slipped out the door, four guardsmen slip in; I give them the benefit of a confused, scandalized expression. Commotion and the sounds of upending furniture ring out from inside the bar, and after a few minutes, a struggling Mira is carried out by three of the four.

A crowd of spectators follow, allowing you to slip into the group and watch the proceedings. A very confused Mira is placed, firmly but surprisingly gently, outside of the bounds of the city. A guard explains to her that, after that display and the transformative effects forced upon the poor watchman who was the subject of her... motherly affections... she and her bosom-brew can't be allowed in Tel'Adre. She nods, her face curiously blank of any emotion... except maybe lust. As the gates are closing.

I heard her call, "Hey, can I masturbate now, pretty-please?" and then, with a slam, she's gone. _Man…that felt kinda awful…but also hot._

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 6 foot 2 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your skimpy nurse's outfit, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your scimitar as a weapon. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, cerulean skin. It has a nice set of cheekbones and lips that have the barest hint of pout. The very long, sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of pointy, floppy pig ears. They often flick about when you're not thinking about it. A small pair of pointed horns has broken through the skin on your forehead, proclaiming some demonic taint to any who see them.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have noticeable thighs that draw the attention of those around you, and your large ass fills out your clothing nicely. A fuzzy sandy blonde dogtail sprouts just above your squeezable ass, wagging to and fro whenever you are happy. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two basketball-sized tits, each supporting one 2-inch slippery nipple. You could easily fill a HH-cup bra.

Your pointed dog-dick is 29 inches long and 3.8 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your pointed shaft, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 4.9 inches wide when at full size.

An oozing, semi-solid sack with duo of goopey balls swings heavily beneath your drooling, knotty dog-shaft. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a moist pussy, with a 0.5-inch clit. Occasional beads of lubricant drip from your gooey fuck-hole.

You have one tight backdoor, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

A magical, ruby-studded bar pierces your belly button, allowing you to summon Jenny on a whim.

You have 1,797 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Bimbos

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _ **PS: In order to get into certain places I needed Cana's Corruption higher so I pumped her full of Incubi Drafts and Succbi Milk, so her appearance is a little more demonic, not my much though. Also I've done off screen fights to grind out some levels.**_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

As I was exploring by the lake one day I came across a mouse girl named, Levy. I had met her in the past, she was cute but a little frightful of my semi-demonic look, lucky for me. This time when I met her she was total bitch, calling me a tainted cunt.

I couldn't blame her for thinking I was a little demonic, I had heard about this place called the Bizarre Bazaar but they only let partially corrupt people in, so I had been binging on Succbi Milk and Incubi draft, since then my tail turned into a demon one, I grew another pair of horns.

Still the way she talked to me…I had a feeling I shouldn't tolerate it. I was gonna get back at the little mousy bitch, I just needed some materials.

Still now that I was successfully demonic enough I was in the Bizarre Bazaar. Curiously as I walked the street everyone had a tainted look to them.

"Hey! Cana! Over here! Like, it's me!" a voice called.

I looked over and saw Mira was here, she was naked except for a small loin cloth, she looked content in her little corner. There were people gathered around here, some looking for a drink and others just admiring.

"Hi Mira." I smiled.

"Like, I was just roaming the plains, trying to, like, figure out where I was gonna go, and I found this place. Isn't it, like, so neat here? All these cool people who know how to have a totally good time! Not like that dump in the desert, fulla buzzkills. Yeah, I'm gonna, like, party all night and day here, Cana." She giggles yet again. "But you're still, like, my number one customer. So... you, like, wanna do something?" she asks "Here take a bottle of my new booze, I bet you'll love it."

"Thanks." I said taking a flask of pink liquid.

I was exploring the High mountains on my way back, I came across a strang shark harpy named Minerva, she was nice, worried about corruption but nice.

On my way down I heard harpies fluttering up above, I tried to avoid them but ended up grabbed by a woman with long white hair and wings when I almost stepped off a cliff.

"Don't squirm." She warned "I could drop you."

This girl was sexy, with DDs, big for a harpy.

"Awww, how nice of you to notice my breasts! The other harpies are so mean to me because of them... I think they're jealous. I don't get to see many cute girls like yourself up here, and it's hard to fly very far with such heavy breasts weighing you down. My name's Sorano, but because of my wings some call me Angel! What brings a delicious morsel like yourself to my little nest?"

"I was just exploring." I shrugged.

"Well then, you're fortunate I was here. Some of the other girls, they might have taken advantage of you. The younger harpies are so busy getting fertilized and laying eggs that they don't have much appreciation for good company and pleasant conversation like I do." She laughed "You can get back down that way, just be careful to not go too high up the mountain next time."

"Thanks." I smiled walking off.

I headed back to camp and tossed that bottle of Mira juice into the trunk before going to bed.

* * *

 **Later**

I had some materials for my vengeance on Levy, a Goblin Ale and a Lust Draft. I crafted my payback but before I could go Natsu walked up to me.

"Cana, my friend? I believe we have a thief eyeing us as potential victims." Natsu said "I was patrolling around the camp when I saw a stranger going through your stash, he seemed to have taken an interest in a strange bottle you had..." He stops to rub at his temple and recall what was written in the label. "I think it was called Bimbo Liqueur... anyway, luckily I managed to chase it away and retrieve the stolen bottle, but we should take care, I'm pretty sure they were determined to get their hands on it, and will be back to try again; thieves always do."

"Alright well try and catch them in the act next time." I shrugged.

I headed back up the mountains and soon found Angel.

"Oh it's you." She smiled when she saw me "I told you to stay away from this mountain."

"Sorry I wanted to go higher." I shrugged.

"Not an option." She hovered "I like you so I'll give you one more chance to turn back before I drop you off this cliff."

"You're not the boss of me." I clicked my tongue.

The two of us got into a fight and I managed to knock her on her ass, I stood menacingly over her and a thought came to mind.

"Let's see you talk back after this." I said twirling a bottle in my hand.

I grabbed her pained face by the cheeks, forcing her mouth open and the fluid down her throat. I pushed her back as magic took effect the busty harpy shudders and shakes, sputtering a little bit with her eyes crossed. Her convulsions grew so forceful that she flopped about on the floor of her nest.

"OOooh, wha... what did you give me? So... hard to... think." She moaned as her feathers turned pure white.

I displayed the bottle happily.

"What's that? Some like, weird language or something? I can't read it." Angel's brow knitted in confusion – I could practically see the gears trying to turn behind her open, clueless eyes. She taps at her chin, her arm brushing her suddenly-larger assets, once again setting her swelling bust to shaking. "Omigosh! Are my titties getting bigger?" she asked with a giggle. "They're so... jiggly and shaky!"

Her former DD melons had ballooned up more, jiggling as they hit E-cup and kept puffing up. Her nipples also got hard and a little longer.

"I can't fly like this!" she cried.

I reached out and grabbed her tit "Nice."

"S-stop it! It's s-s-Sensitive!" she moaned.

I felt her warm scent fill the air as her tits got to F-cups.

"Y-you like, did this to me!" Angel screeched "Whatever it is making me all... horny and slurpy and yummy and dumb and... mmmm... can we fuck?"

Her lips plumped up with need. I reached down and rubbed her pussy as her I could see her rise up a bit as her ass puffed up more and more.

"Like, do you love my drippy pussy that much? Gosh that's cute! But why am I so horny and silly?" She giggled. "I don't get it. My head's all light and floaty! Not like before." Her voice drops slightly as she struggles with herself. "So hard... hard to think. Gotta... gotta... like, find someone to fuck! Mmm, would you give me a lick? Can't you feel how hot Angel's box is? It like, needs a tongue to cool it down or something."

I happily prodded the bimbo bitch, eating out her pussy, licking and flicking her clit.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" she screamed and splashed my face with girl juice.

"yum." I licked my lips.

"Like, wow! You made me cum so hard, miss! Can I, like, come home with you? I don't really want to compete with these bitches and you're super hot! We can have lots of like, sex and stuff!" Angel begged "Please please please! Mmmm, I'll kiss and, like, lick you with my tongue all the time. Don't say no... I totally need to fuck you!"

"Come on, you can live at camp." I sighed.

As we got back to camp I got Angel set up near Wendy.

"Oh you should talk to Natsu." She said "He was talking all funny after he chased that theif."

"Will do." I nodded.

I headed to where the mouse monk sat and called out to him, he looked…off.

"I'm (hic) sorry, Cana... but I couldn't stop the thief..." he frowned.

"It's fine." I said "You okay…?"

"The thief managed to outwit me - stole the liqueur and almost made off with it. But I managed to beat them, though; I couldn't catch them, but I could stop them from winning." he hiccups again, eyes glazing in a goofy grin.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Simple, I took the bottle…and drank it." He hiccupped.

"You idiot!" I yelled "How are you feeling?"

 _Note to self be way more careful with Bimbo tonics._

"I said I'm feeling fine!" He yelled, then winced, one hand flying to his temples. "Ok…maybe I'm not so fine after all..."

Natsu doubled over and groaned; I watched helpless as his fur changed from white to platinum blonde. He sprawled on the floor and I saw his lips getting fuller, his eyelashes longer and his chest begins expanding; a tearing sound rips through the air, as Natsu's new pillowy boobs ripped his robes apart, perky nipples erect.

I saw his pants suddenly become much less baggy as his butt, hips and thighs grew; his whole figure shifted towards the feminine and a ripping sound confirmed his pants have also torn up somewhere.

Finally, Natsu stopped shaking, breathing deeply, his physique now very much feminized as long pink hair rolled over his shoulders.

"You uh…you okay?" I asked.

Natsu looked up at me, a comical expression on his now-feminine features, blinks a few times, and belches loudly, then giggles girlishly. "Like... I feel super-great, Cana! Whoah, what a trip! I feel, like, all floaty-tingly, ya know?"

I looked at Natsu's transformed body, she is very attractive; I wouldn't mind examining her.

Natsu paid no attention to my scrutiny; she's too busy examining her new bosom. "Wow, I have, like, really big bouncy boobies!" She says, squeezing them with a giggle. "Bouncy-bouncy!" She laughs, jiggling them in her hands. "Hello, what's this that feels funny down here?" She wonders. Then she flipped off her torn robe and kicked off her pants without a second thought. For a moment I thought that the liqueur had turned Natsu into some sort of shemale; despite his-her feminized features and bountiful breasts, I can see "she" still has an average-sized cock and balls in between her legs. But then, as she bends over, a newly formed set of pink vulva lips just behind it; the former male mouse has become a herm!

"This feels funny..." he/she notes. "Like, funny-haha, not funny-weird. Wait, it does feel funny-weird too, but not in a bad way, ya know?" Even as she says this, her fingers are starting to tease her new sexual orifice.

"Sure…" I nodded enraptured by her arousing display "Natsu."

The newly bimbofied mouse-morph stops what she was doing and looked at me, frowning in a vacant sort of way. "Like, that name really doesn't sound good for a girl. Am I a girl? Well, I've got boobies and a fun hole, so I must be a girl, even if I do still have a fun stick... Like, I really want a better name. A cuter name. What's a good name for a girl that starts with a N...?" She trailed off, visibly thinking about it. Like I've got it, that's the perfect name! Natasha! Call me Natasha now." She proclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Whatever you say." I shrugged "How do you feel?"

Natasha giggled "I feel, like, super-duper, cutie! Right now, I just wanna go and get to know the new me... figure out what I can do with these new bits of mine." She jiggles her breasts again. "Wow, lookit 'em bounce!" She turned and walked over to the stream, blissfully naked except for her bead necklace around her neck. "But, after I've had some, like, me time, well, then maybe you and the new me can get acquainted, huh, sexy?" She purred, shaking her lusciously rounded rump at you, then sashaying off, tail waving luxuriantly from side to side.

 _Oh fuck yeah…_

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 6 foot 0 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with an average body and soft, unremarkable flesh. You are currently wearing your skimpy nurse's outfit, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your scimitar as a weapon. Girding one of your fingers is ring of power. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, dark green skin. It has a gorgeous profile with full lips, a button nose, and noticeable eyelashes. The flowing locks of sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of pointy, floppy pig ears. They often flick about when you're not thinking about it. A quartet of prominent horns has broken through your skin. The back pair are longer, and curve back along your head. The front pair protrude forward demonically.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have wide hips that make you walk with a sexy, swinging gait, and your substantial ass fills out your clothing nicely. A narrow tail ending in a spaded tip curls down from your substantial backside, wrapping around your leg sensually at every opportunity. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two cushiony tits, each supporting one 2-inch hefty nipple. You could easily fill a HHH-cup bra.

Your pointed shaft is 28.5 inches long and 4.2 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your enormous, pointed shaft, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 5.4 inches wide when at full size.

A beanbag with two gonads swings heavily beneath your dribbling, canine cock. You estimate each of them to be about one inch across.

You have a slick cunt, with a 0.5-inch clit. Thin streams of lubricant occasionally dribble from your slick fuck-hole, its lips slightly parted.

You have one tight anus, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

A magical, ruby-studded bar pierces your belly button, allowing you to summon Jenny on a whim.

You have 4,662 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Slaves

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

"OH FUCK!" I screamed injecting a vial into my balls.

They swelled up from small to over six inches. I also had the issue of having a second and third penis, these ones human in shape.

I was prepping to go and punish Levy again, this would be my third attempt and last attempt breaking her spirit. I walked through the ruined town and soon found the girl

Her hips and butt have grown bigger, her breasts also seem fuller; overall she looks far more feminine and attractive now. I can already feel me knotty dog-shaft getting hard and my vagina growing wet.

"Levy." I cooed "I've got more juice for you."

She hid behind a tree, shaking in free.

"What's wrong." I pouted "Don't you want more."

I stripped off my nurse's outfit, showing her my big tits and hard cocks.

"Come and I'll let you drink more of me."

"No! I-I can't," she shivered involuntarily walking forward.

She kneeled and opened her mouth.

"Open wide." I smiled.

I shoved the bottle against her, filling her up with my magic potion at the last drop she rolled back moaning and cumming in her pants.

"Aaaah... Much better. She moaned cutting her clothes off with her knife.

"Now open wide once more, Amily. It's time for your reward." I smiled.

"Yes!" she screamed "I need it!"

She jumped up and started sucking my cock, the way her head twisted and bobbed, she had been practicing since the last time I fucked her.

"That's a good girl." I moaned rubbing her head "You're a good cock sucker."

As she sucked my big dog cock she stroked my other two dicks, making me feel intense pleasure.

"OHHH!" I moaned blasting her with different loads of cum from my heavy balls.

Levy moaned as her hips widened and her breasts grew a bit.

"Mistress, please let me drink more of your cum. Please!" she begged "I need it so bad that I can't help but drool. I need it so bad that not being able to drink from you is like torture. Please let me drink!"

"Very well." I smirked "I'll allow you to drink from me you worthless cunt. I'm willing to take you in as my cumbucket, only if you obey all my orders and keep practicing to pleasure me even more."

"Yes, yes of course!" she begged.

 _And she's broken._

When I got back to camp I called Jenny to come chat, she was also able to disconnect my two smaller dicks and take them to her slaves.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I spent a day meditating with Natasha to get some of the corruption out of me, the bimbo is more than happy to help, it just usually takes some sex to do it, but since my dog dong is so huge it never fits inside her so I end up getting sucked off.

In other bimbo news…

I found Angel digging around my trunk playing with a bottle.

"What do all these symbols mean?" she asked "Oh! I know this! This is an egg!"

 _It's that Ovi Elixir I got._

"Yeah that's right." I smiled "Good job!"

"YAY!" the air head cheered "I used to lay so many eggs. All my pretty little babies. Ah! What if I drank this? Would I have more eggs? Can you spare this one little bottle so that I can be a mommy again?"

"Sure if you want." I nodded.

"HOORAY!" Angel jumped me as she drank the bottle "Let's start now!"

"OH!" I moaned as she began to ride my cock.

The two of us rutted for a bit before I blew inside her.

"U…UGH!" Angle groaned popping out a black egg.

"Oh…you can have it." She handed it to me.

"Wow…thanks." I said a little grossed out.

I started to walk away when I saw Wendy.

"Ewww it's one of those gross black eggs." She said "Be careful with them they can turn skin to latex."

"Really…go to know." I sighed.

I ended up going back to the Lake just to get a look around. I came across that same Goo-Girl I see every time, she attacked as usual but with some teasing she gave up.

I wasn't sure what to do with her so I was looking at her.

"WWEEE~" she suddenly jumped up at me, knocking me and my bag over.

The contents spilled out, the black egg breaking and a bottle of Succbi Milk smashing open and mixing with it as well. The two substances were absorbed by the goo-girl's skin. The substances pumped through her body, her lips turning black and her breasts growing with milk. A black gunk stretched out over her body, immobilizing her.

 _It's…latex_

The poor goo-girl fell forward from the weight of her chest and her now thick skin.

 _You poor thing…it wasn't really my fault but I feel responsible, come on I'll bring you to my camp to help you._

I fashioned a cart and pulley out of ropes and vines, dragging the girl back to my camp. I placed her down and looked at her, she was so shiny, everything about her was this dark black latex color, her vaginal secretion were even dark. She had hair that went passed her shoulder, that was more of a blueish black.

I reached out and touched her hair "Smooth and slick."

"I can feel that you know."

"WAH!" I jumped back and saw the goo-girl laughing.

"Sorry I didn't me to spook you." She smiled before she saw her body "What happened to me?! I was... Going to make you feel good, then you slipped and... oh, no! What have I done!?"

She poked and prodded herself, noting her thick skin and lack of gooeyness.

"Oh…no…" she sobbed.

"It's okay." I said "It was an accident, you knocked some bad stuff from my back into your body."

The girl squeezed her sexy body, wallowing in sadness.

"So…do you have a name?" I asked.

"Name? My name is the warmth of my soul and the scent of the forgotten sea... or it was, before you made me like... this. I don't think I could even communicate with my people properly at this point. To your ears, I have no name, and honestly... my old name may as well be a forgotten memory." She frowned "Call me whatever you want…I don't care."

"Okay…how about…Juvia." I nodded "That's a cute name."

"Juvia, huh? I can live with that, I suppose," she mused, her mood brightening. "I-I suppose I should start to get used to it... to all of this. I... thank you. You didn't have to take me back here, to help me, but you did. I'm grateful, truly I am. But I don't think I would survive long out in the wilds, on my own. I've lived my whole life as a goo, and it will take some time - years, maybe - to relearn how to survive on my own. I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind if I stayed here? With... with you? At least until I can get on my, uh, feet, as it were,"

"Stay as long as you need." I smiled.

"Thank you!" she cheered kissing me before realizing what she had done "Sorry…"

"It's fine." I smiled.

"All I used to need to survive was liquid, but... not that much. Not anymore," Juvia said. "I can already tell that I'm not losing it like I used to... but I still hunger for... well, juices. I can probably live on water, but I won't be healthy that way. I'll need you to, well, uh... feed me. Just every now and again, though - and I promise I'll make it feel good for you, too! I'll try and let you know when I get... hungry... but keep an eye out for me, all right? I'm not entirely used to this new metabolism yet.."

"You just get settled." I smiled "I'll be around."

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 5 foot 6 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with a moderately thin body, soft curves, and only a little bit of muscle. You are currently wearing your skimpy nurse's outfit, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your scimitar as a weapon. Girding one of your fingers is ring of power. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, indigo skin. It has a gorgeous profile with full lips, a button nose, and noticeable eyelashes. The ass-length, sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of pointy, floppy pig ears. They often flick about when you're not thinking about it. Six horns have sprouted through your skin, the back two pairs curve backwards over your head and down towards your neck, while the front two horns stand almost eight inches long upwards and a little forward.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have flared hips that make you walk with a sexy, swinging gait, and your super-soft, jiggling butt wobbles enticingly with every step. A narrow tail ending in a spaded tip curls down from your heavy, cushiony bottom, wrapping around your leg sensually at every opportunity. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two milky tits, each supporting one 2-inch dripping nipple. You could easily fill a HH-cup bra.

Your massive, animalistic puppy-pecker is 30 inches long and 5.4 inches thick. A small knot of thicker flesh is near the base of your inhumanly distended, dog-shaped dong, ready to expand to help you lodge it inside a female. The knot is 7 inches wide when at full size.

A pouch with two soccerball-sized balls swings heavily beneath your canine member. You estimate each of them to be about seven inches across.

You have a loose pussy, with a 0.5-inch clit. Occasional beads of lubricant drip from your loose, slick fuck-hole, its lips slightly parted.

You have one tight pucker, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

A magical, ruby-studded bar pierces your belly button, allowing you to summon Jenny on a whim.

You have 8,047 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Underground

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Cana's POV**

I was exploring the plains when I heard singing, I approached the sound and found a cow-girl. Well, not completely anyway. She had a human face, but the top of her head is also adorned with a pair of stubby, bovine horns and floppy cow-ears. Her skin was tanned dark, practically milk-chocolate brown, but a few rounded spots of white, pearly skin break up the uniformity. The cow-girl was wearing a diaphanous silk shirt supported by a black leather corset and red lace. She also wore a plain, olive-toned skirt that barely protects her modesty, and nearly fails in its purpose with every subtle breeze. Her wide hips flare into spacious thighs before disappearing under a layer of shaggy, auburn fur that grows thicker and thicker the closer it gets to her hooves. Not to forget mention she also had long pink hair on her head.

The cow noticed me "Awww, you're such a cutey! Meredy could never turn away someone like you. Come here, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks…" I waved me hand.

The two of us had a quick chat, turns out she was like me, stepped in a portal, wound up here and in her case became quiet bovine in nature. She thanked me for the chat, on my way back to camp I ended up in a fight with some Salamander. I ended up beating her up and making her lick me out before I went back to camp.

After that I stopped in Tel'Adre and went to the bakery, chatting up on of the waitresses as I ate.

After that I explored the swamp, met some little dragon like twerp named Evergreen. She got all pissy when I tried to be nice so I just started going back to camp.

On my way back I remembered I had a pepper on me and my tummy was grumbling, I happily at it, feeling my dick pulse with power as a result. I felt my chest bulging and saw I had just grown another rack under my big tits, these were probably H-cups.

"Four tits…" I sighed "Great."

* * *

 **Later**

I found a cave in the desert and was opting to exploring it, unfortunately it was guarded by a sphinx. I answered the riddles and headed in, the Sand Witches tried to attack me but a few sights of my sexy body and they back off for an orgy.

I walked around this little place, exploring as I went then I came across something shocking. Brandish was there, planted in some pot, her face looked fine but the rest of her body had been morphed into some sort of fertility idol.

 _Oh my god…_

I walked over "Brandy?"

"Who's there…" she said sleepily "It's…not time yet."

Her half glazed over eyes looked down and saw me, a look of hope crossed her face.

"Cana…"

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, uhh, well I was travelling about and when I reached the edge of the forest, I found this very attractive lady walking out of the desert." She cooed softly to herself, grinning at the memory. "And of course, we had some fun, she seemed to enjoy my breasts and especially my sap, so she suggested I come back with her and share it with her sisters. I thought it'd be fun to visit them, buuuut I guess they had other ideas. Well, I guess my adventure could have ended worse, right?" she shrugs her shoulders, jiggling her milky quad breasts in the process. "I mean, they take good care of me - they seem to absolutely love my sap. I think it's some kind of delicacy to them."

"This can't be good for you, why not just leave?" I asked.

"I can't…they've made sure of that." She frowned.

She demonstrated by trying to pull herself free only for ethereal hands to pull her back and grope her.

"Don't worry." I smiled "I'll find a way to get you out, I promise."

I headed to the other side of the dungeon, this time the room smelled like milk. There was only one girl in there, she had short pink hair and gigantic tits.

"Bath time?" she asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

She pumped her tits to fill the bath, as I lounged in the milk I took a sip of her and jerked off my fat dog dick. I ended up spraying a load in the milk but not before I made the bath girl cum.

I ended up leaving her there, going back to my mission to find the head witch and free Brandish. Eventually I found the throne, on it was a woman with slightly tanned skin, woman with blonde hair under some robes. She was tall, nearly eight feet, had four watermelon sized tits with three inch plus long nips.

"So you're the one who got the others all twisted." She said "they keep coming in here…Lady Dimaria there's an intruder, Lady Dimaria she was talking to the plant, Lady Dimaria she took a bath…yap, yap, yap that's all they do."

"Sorry?" I said.

"Well, what brings on your intrusion of my coven? You do not stink of corruption over-much, like many in this land, but that does not mean you are not an agent of the demons. Explain your actions, heathen, or be scourged from this chamber like one of the demons."

"Well I'm Cana, a champion, sent here to quell the demons." I said "I kind just wandered into your cave though."

"There is some truth to your tale, Cana, but I am a Sand Mother." Dimaria said "We are schooled in the art of sussing out the corrupt or unclean. If we could not detect disguised demons and demonic agents, we would not flourish as we do now, and this great desert would not be on the cusp of resurrection…I see a lot with my magic, including things you've done…bimbofiying the catgirl, corrupting the mouse…I saw it all…"

She stood up, towering over me, she grabbed a scepter and glared "Fight me, Cana, and fall like every demonic agent before you. Do not fear, for when you lose, you shall be reborn to serve a just cause. Your taint may yet be exorcised."

The two of us started a fight, but with my skill I was able to avoid her.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done those things, they were all mistakes!" I said "I hated what I did to Mira and I let darkness control me with Levy, but I'm trying to get better."

I shoulder blocked her and knocked her down.

"I am no demon, I am Cana!" I yelled.

"Very well. You are either not a demon agent or the most clever spy this side of Marae's Lake," she admitted, quietly fixing her hair. "Either way, it seems I have no choice but to take you at your word until your actions prove otherwise." She finishes with her hair and idly folds her hands across her lap, which only serves to strain her silken robe tighter around her double-bust "Is there something you would like to discuss, or aid you would request? It has been a great deal of time since I have had the pleasure of discourse with an outsider."

"First thing first." I said "My friend that you planted, let her go."

"The plant-woman? She seeks pleasure like a demon, yet lacks the corruption we would expect. I can give the order to turn her loose, but see her out, and should she return, I cannot promise her freedom again." She said.

"And the girl in the bath." I said "Free her too."

You may have beaten my guardians, but what makes you think you can just order something like that, outsider?" she asked "I've already granted one request, the slaves are vital to the workings of the coven; we can't simply release them."

"You fight demons yet keep slaves?" I asked.

"Follow me." Dimaria stood up and walked to the bath.

"Bath Time?" the girl asked.

"No, girl," the witch said, eliciting a confused look from the slave girl. "Why don't you tell your friend here just how much you want to be free, girl. Use your words."

"I…Bath?" the girl asked.

"Do you see?" the sand witch said "Even if I were to let her go, she'd just be snatched up by the demons or some wandering pervert. Releasing her into the wilds is more cruel than keeping her penned, where at least she's cared for - and useful, too. She fulfils a function amongst us. All her needs are met.. Can you in good conscious demand her release, dooming her to rape and torment and corruption?"

"Then give her to me." I said "I'll take care of her."

"You're an idealist, Cana. But there is wisdom in your words. Perhaps... perhaps you are correct. However, she is quite useful to our coven. Perhaps I could be persuaded to part with her, if certain recompense was made." She said "Two thousand gems should be sufficient."

"A hard bargain…fine." I said taking out a pouch.

"Take her…and you are right about the slaves, I shall send them to the city near here." She said.

She unlocked the girl.

"You're free, Cana will take you someplace safe." The Sand mother explained.

"Mistress?" she looked at me.

"Just call me Cana." I smiled.

"I will send a few of my daughters to your camp with her... trappings." Dimaria said "You'll need to milk her frequently, and that deluge of lactation must go somewhere; a big bowl, if you like. If nothing else, your camp and any other followers you accrue will never lack for milk."

While they prepared the bath girl to leave I went to check on Brandish, luckily she was free, the pot shattered.

"I guess this means you were successful and I should show a hero some gratitude." Brandy smiled her tits jiggling.

"I've gotta say, though, I did have a lot of fun there, and I even got some awesome souvenirs out of it!" she said wobbling her four breasts "It was fun here."

"Just don't get caught again." I rolled my eyes looking at her big tits, my own four puffed out too.

"How should I reward you." She hummed "Gems…armor…or maybe, yes a fun idea."

"So do you accept my gift?" she asked.

"Sure." I smirked.

"Ytnuob ruoy htiw sdnas eht doolf. Edit yklim eht wolf tel!" she waved her hand.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as my four breasts puffed up more.

I felt the extra weight and came down off the high.

"Yes, that looks very good on you!" She ogled your chest for a while before glancing down at her own. "But I think I could do you one better, since you've been so sweet to me as a special bonus to you, how'd you like to have these too?" she mooed, running her finger about her four, plump nipples, giving you a seductive smile.

I shrugged.

"Here ya go! Whenever you'd like, enjoy this!" She placed a strange fruit in my hands. "Call it my gift to another chest connoisseur. Do enjoy yourself a bit, Cana. Here's hoping we meet again." She places the back of her hand conspiratorially against the side of her mouth and lowers her voice. "After you get a chance to enjoy your improved chest a bit, I'd love to get my shot at playing with those lovely melons!"

With a shameless giggle, she kisseed the peak of one of my breasts while groping the one next to it. "Mmm, yes, I'd ravish them hard and drain you dry right now, but out of respect I'll let you have the first crack at it." With a dainty wave, she shuffles towards the exit and is gone once more.

I helped Bath Girl back to camp…she was gonna need a better name.

"How about I call you…Virgo, like the Maiden in the constellation." I smiled.

"Virgo…" she blinked

"GAH!" Wendy saw me helping the new girl settle in "Huge…boobs…not…fair."

"Wendy?" I sighed "She needed help."

I gave Wendy the story and she nodded.

"You poor thing." She frowned "I'll get to work on something that will shrink those things to a more manageable size."

I left Wendy talking with Virgo and went to the cabin I had constructed a few days ago. I took out that purple fruit Brady gave me and gobbled it down. I felt the syrup dribble on my cheeks before there was a heat spike in my chest, looking down I saw it, each breasts now had four nipples.

 _Hmm…fun_

* * *

 **Cana's Appearance**

You are a 5 foot 6 inch tall hermaphrodite human, with a fairly thin form and soft, cuddle-able flesh. You are currently wearing your skimpy nurse's outfit, comfortable bra and comfortable panties and using your scimitar as a weapon. Girding one of your fingers is ring of power. Your face is human in shape and structure, with slimy, indigo skin. It has a gorgeous profile with full lips, a button nose, and noticeable eyelashes. The ass-length, sandy blonde goo-hair on your head is parted by a pair of cute pointed ears, bigger than your old human ones. Six horns have sprouted through your skin, the back two pairs curve backwards over your head and down towards your neck, while the front two horns stand almost eight inches long upwards and a little forward.

You have a humanoid shape with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers. You have wide hips that make you walk with a sexy, swinging gait, and your jiggling butt wobbles enticingly with every step. A narrow tail ending in a spaded tip curls down from your spacious bottom, wrapping around your leg sensually at every opportunity. Your two perfect lissome legs end in mostly human feet, apart from the horn protruding straight down from the heel that forces you to walk with a sexy, swaying gait.

You have two rows of breasts, the topmost pair starting at your chest.

—Your uppermost rack houses two cushiony udders with four 4-inch ebony nipples each. They could easily fill a big HH-cup bra.

—The second row holds two whorish tits with four 4-inch dribbling teats each. They could easily fill a HH-cup bra.

Your inhumanly distended, canine member is 29.6 inches long and 5.5 inches thick. A large bulge of flesh nestles just above the bottom of your animalistic puppy-pecker, to ensure it stays where it belongs during mating. The knot is 8.7 inches wide when at full size.

A nutsack with pair of soccerball-sized balls swings heavily beneath your animalistic puppy-pecker. You estimate each of them to be about eight inches across.

You have a cunt, with a 0.5-inch clit. Occasional beads of lubricant drip from your very loose snatch, its lips slightly parted.

You have one anus, placed between your butt-cheeks where it belongs.

A magical, ruby-studded bar pierces your belly button, allowing you to summon Jenny on a whim.

You have 2,257 shining gems, collected in your travels.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: END

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Cana's POV**

I looked down at the crate I had been given by the Sand Mother Dimaria, it was full of Labova. At first I wasn't sure what to do with it but then I thought it be fun to change things up a bit so I popped a few bottles and started chugging. As I drank the first bottle I could feel myself get a little taller and my thighs get somewhat thicker. The second gave me leaky tits and again, more height. The third changed my demon horns to cow nub horns, at the fourth I had an urge to make someone drink from my sore swollen milk filled tits, and the fifth morphed my tail from dog to cow and turned my feet into hooves.

I walked around camp and came over to Virgo who was resting on her massive tits.

"Milk time?" she asked.

"Actually no." I said holding up a different bottle "Wendy says this stuff will shrink you to a more manageable size."

I sat behind Virgo and she took a seat in my lap, I got the gunk from Wendy all over my hands and started smearing it all over her tits, feeling her wince from the cool temperature of the gel. Still I could feel her tits shrinking in my hands, deflating like balloons.

"CANA!" Virgo moaned as milk sprayed out of her tits.

I got her down to about HHH cup before I figured she was small enough for now.

"I…I can…" Virgo stumbled a bit "I can walk."

She suddenly kissed me "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After my time with Virgo I headed into Tel'Adre and stopped at the bar, most of the regulars were out and about but I opted to sit my cushy bum on a seat next to Bisca the Centaur.

Bisca had a mature sexy face, two large breasts and a big furry horse backside, speaking of her horse half her tail was swishing around and I caught a peak of her glistening pussy. Our time together was quiet but when she stood up I ended up getting a whiff of her musky scent. It was strangely arousing and when she got back I was barely focused.

"Was it the fight of my backside that got you so distracted?" she asked "Normally only horse boys get so distracted by me."

"Yeah sorry." I said scratching my crotch "Just looked good was all. I mean if you're interested…?"

"I do ALL kinds of mercenary work, even the sloppy wet kind, and lucky for you, I'm more than wet enough to let you satisfy your pointed shaft in me." Bisca smirked "200 gems gets you the ride of a lifetime. So what do you say Cana? Do you want to be my sex-toy?"

Bisca turned and her tail swished around her big brown backside. I reached into my purse and dropped some coins into her hand and Bisca waved me to a back room. The second the door closed Bisca slammed me against the door and kissed me.

"If you don't want your clothes to smell like horse I suggest you ditch them and warm me up with your mouth." Bisca said.

I threw the sexy nurse outfit I usually wore to the side got on my knees and buried my face against her ass, licking at her pussy. It didn't take long to find her clit and start flicking and sucking that nub. Bisca moaned and made other horse noises as she became more and more turned on.

I pulled back and saw her pussy lips quivering and I felt my canine dick getting bigger and harder as it got erect. I stood up, aimed my dog dick and pushed it into the centaur, she whinnied as I penetrated her and slowly began to fuck her pussy.

"OH!" Bisca moaned as I started bucking and railing her harder "That's good!"

I felt my four tits shaking and slapping around as I slammed her furry four-legged rump. My slimy rump was also wobbling and clapping a bit as it moved and bounced into her. Bisca neighed and scoffed as her insides were stirred by my cock and knot.

"UGH!" I grunted "I can't…hold on, your just to warm inside, I'm melting!"

"FUCK!" Bisca hissed "CUM IN ME!"

"RAHHH!" I howled busting a nut, filling her with cum as I felt my tits wobble and spray milk.

"Ohhhh that was nice." Bisca moaned as my knot popped out "Most of my customers can't get me off like that. I hope you're ok! Don't worry about me getting pregnant either, I take some herbs to prevent that sort of thing until I'm ready for it."

Bisca and I cleaned up and headed back out to the bar, people had clearly heard us given the stares. Still watching people look at my tits, ass and cock.

 **Later**

I was walking back to camp, things had changed so much since I came to this world, I loved the way I looked now but something…was missing. I felt, sad…like my time here was almost up.

I waved to everyone in camp before heading off to bed and falling asleep.

 **?**

"Cana…Cana…CANA!"

"HUH?!" I shot up.

"Jeez?" Lucy looked down at me "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I looked around and saw where I was "The…guildhall?"

I looked down at my body, it was like it always looked, same as a normal human girl.

"You got drunk and passed out on the table." Mira smiled at me "You've been like this since last night."

"Ugh." I rubbed my head "Killer hangover…weird dream too."

"You shouldn't drink before bead." Erza said.

"Yeah I had the weirdest dream." I rubbed my eyes "You guys were there, and so were a bunch of other people…and I turned into this cow-dog-slime girl thing."

"Uhhh…what?" Lucy looked at me.

"You don't even wanna know."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So That's It, I decided to wrap this story up, I'm just not interested in CoC anymore and I've pretty much exhausted the whole world so there's nothing more for me to do.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
